Blue Lagoon
by Akane Tsukino de Kou
Summary: Un accidente en alta mar deja como resultado a dos pequeños niños perdidos en una isla alejada de la civilización ¿Cómo lograran sobrevivir ellos solos? A medida que pase el tiempo descubrirán poco a poco como es la vida. UA Basado en una película.
1. La Isla

**¡Hola!**

**Soy Akane Tsukino de Kou.**

**Por si no lo saben.**

**n.n**

**Esta historia es un U.A. de Ranma ½. En este caso entero.**

**Así que como entenderán la maldición de Ranma no existe aquí.**

**Lo prefiero Hombre enterito.**

**Por completo.**

**Ams…tengo que aclarar que:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Ni la historia tampoco. Es una adaptación de una película de los 80.**

**Eso si, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Obviamente agregare cosas mías de lo contrario no seria entretenido. **

**Me esta gustando mucho el hacer fics. Es relajador. Muchas veces escribes y creas sucesos que viviste o que te gustaría vivir. Eso pienso y siento. ¡OH! Espero no los Aburra por expresarme un poquito de mas.**

**En fin lo importante es que ojala les guste.**

**Y me lo hagan saber con sus comentarios. **

**Ahora si…**

**A leer.**

**Blue Lagoon**

**Summary:** Un accidente en alta mar deja como resultado a dos pequeños niños perdidos en una isla alejada de la civilización ¿Cómo lograran sobrevivir ellos solos? A medida que pase el tiempo descubrirán poco a poco como es la vida. UA Basado en una película.

…

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo I**

**La Isla**

.

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Un barco en el mar con destino a China se ve en un día soleado.

Imponente a la vista de cualquiera.

Es propiedad de Genma Saotome. Un artista marcial Japonés de la escuela de combate libre Saotome Todo Vale teniendo como heredero de a su pequeño hijo Ranma de 8 años. A pesar de tener esa tierna edad entrenaba duro siempre pues su padre le había enseñado todo lo que sabia de este arte. El jovencito tenía el cabello negro hasta el cuello, por eso su padre le hacía una pequeña trenza. Vestía un poleron de mangas largas color verde con números, pantalones azules y zapatillas blancas. A su lado estaba una niña pequeña, su nombre era Akane de 7 años, reciente amiga del niño. Tenía el cabello corto azulado. Vestía un lindo vestido blanco de de mangas ¾, hasta las rodillas con botas del mismo color. A ella también le gustaban la artes marciales por eso se simpatizaron con Ranma, pues los papas de ambos jovencitos eran amigos de la juventud y hace 3 meses se reencontraron en Nerima la cuidad en la que vivía la pequeña con su familia, específicamente con Soun Tendo amigo de Genma.

Los niños que se conocían hace poco discutían mucho, porque el pequeño Ranma siempre decía que era mucho mejor que ella como artista marcial por ser ella una niña, eso provocaba muchas discusiones infantiles entre los dos, pues recién se estaban conociendo. También peleaban porque la niña le pedía a Ranma que la entrenara pero el se negaba porque no le gustaba golpear niñas. Algo que su papa le había enseñado. El Hombre calvo, papa del niño actuaba como tío de ella. A petición de su hijo le pidió traer a su amiga, con la cual tenía una amistad y ella quería acompañarlo a ese viaje porque nunca había estado en un barco. Su amigo feliz le hizo la invitación al saber que su papa tenia que hacer ese viaje. Mientras el papa de Akane estaba en Tokio con sus otras dos hijas, el estaba seguro que su amigo cuidara bien de su hija menor.

Ya habían pasados 4 días desde que el Barco zarpó. En una tarde se veía a dos niños en una parte superior de la nave.

"Mira Akane ¿Te gusta la vista?" preguntaba el niño viendo la hermosa vista de ese día azulado.

"Si es muy linda Ranma, gracias" respondió ella a su lado.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto curioso mirándola.

"Por traerme, eres muy lindo conmigo, a pesar que a veces eres odioso y peleamos mucho, te…te lo agradezco" le dijo sonriendo.

"De…de nada" dijo sonrojado por el gesto de la linda niña.

Unos minutos mas tarde, el niño se subió a una parte del barco que tenía una malla que era un poco alto para su estatura.

"Ranma, no vayas tan lejos" le dijo algo preocupada.

"Ja, eres una miedosa Akane" dijo riéndose de ella

"¡No lo soy!" respondió enojada la niña con las manos en sus pequeñas caderas.

"Si lo eres uuaaa" este le saco la lengua infantilmente burlándose de ella"

"¡Baka!" le dijo ella haciendo puchero. Ranma al verla le gusta ese gesto de ella, se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era la jovencita.

Genma llego al lugar en donde estaban los dos pasajeros más jóvenes del barco, pero se molesto al ver a su hijo arriba de un contenedor de materiales de madera que es bastante alto.

"¡Ranma! ¡¿Que se supone que haces?! ¡Baja inmediatamente de ahí!" ordeno con voz fuerte su padre, este le obedeció al instante.

"papa yo solo…" se trato de excusar el niño pero sus papa no lo dejo hablar.

"No te basta ponerte a ti en peligro si no que ¿A Akane también?, estoy a su cuidado, si algo le pasa Soun se enojara conmigo ¡¿Me oíste?!" le aclaro a su joven receptor.

"pe…perdóname papa" dijo bajando la vista avergonzada el jovencito.

El hombre adulto ablando su semblante ante la disculpa del niño, pues el pequeño era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar sus regaños, se le hizo raro que no le contestara por eso pensó que a lo mejor fue por la niña, porque el le dijo que la puso en peligro. Puede que ya le agradara la pequeña y eso le gusto mucho "Bien descuida" le puso su mano grande en el hombro de su primogénito "se que es un viaje largo, pero quiero que lleguemos todos a China de una pieza"

"¿Mama también estará en ese país?" pregunto ya sabiendo que su papa no estaba mas enojado con el, pero le interesaba saber la respuesta, hace 4 meses que no veía a su amada madre.

"Si, después volveremos con ella"

"¡Si! ¡Quiero ver a mi mama!" dijo feliz.

La niña a su lado recordó que su mama ya no estaba, que estaba durmiendo y no volvería a despertar. Ella estaba muerta, así se lo explicó su papa, pero prefirió no seguir recordando eso que la ponía triste. Ranma noto su semblante y se le acerco.

"¿Akane estas bien?" Le pegunto algo preocupado, a el le gustaban esos hermosos ojos marrones y le desagradaba ver un atisbo de tristeza en ellos.

"Eh…Hai…hai…eh" ella prefirió cambiar de tema por eso se obligo a sonreír, trato de buscar una distracción hasta que la encontró "Mira esos peces grandes"

"¿Cuáles?" pregunto, pero al girarse vio uno muy grande algo diferente a los que conocía. "¿Papa como se llama ese pez que esta ahí?" le pregunto al hombre calvo con turbante.

"Son tiburones hijo"

"Ah, me gustaría pescarlo y comérmelo todo" dijo sonriente, sabia que si se lo proponía lo lograría. Su papa siempre le decía lo fuerte que era, que a pesar de ser tan joven seria el mejor artista marcial cuando creciera.

Desde lejos un trabajador ya de la tercera edad se quedo viendo a los niños, su nombre era Happosai. Era algo harapiento y guardaba en su bolsillo alcohol para pasar un buen rato. Era un viejo libidinoso.

.

.

.

.

Ya durante la tarde.

Genma vio como el clima cambio, estaba nublado por eso bajo para hablar con el capitán.

"Oiga capitán Kasuke ¿Sabe que se acerca un temporal?" pregunto nervioso, tenia un mal presentimiento.

"Si. Uno de los marineros ha dicho que los temporales nos han desviado del camino"

"así es señor, el de la noche pasada nos ha desviado mas o menos aquí" le enseño el capitán cuanto han sido alejados de su destino mediante un mapa que tenía sobre la mesa.

Al otro lado por donde estaban las habitaciones de los trabajadores Akane caminaba curioseando, pero también buscando a su amigo de juegos, quería que practiquen algunas katas, porque a pesar de ser una niña y estar tan bien vestida en esos momentos ella no era tan delicada, no le gustaba parecer como esas niñas tontas que solo jugaban con muñecas, ella era diferente se decía, quería aprender de ese arte que tanto le gustaba y sabia que solo Ranma podía enseñarle bien. De tanto buscar lo encontró en uno de los cuartos. El niño estaba viendo unas fotos que encontró y como no tenía nada que hacer se puso a verlas.

Quedo sorprendido al ver en las fotos a una mujer desnuda, esta era como de 40 años.

La niña se puso a su lado y ensancha los ojos.

"Oh, esta desnuda" dijo Akane, nunca había visto algo así.

"Si…y su estomago sobresale un poco, es ancha"

"tienes razón" los dos niños veían con mucha curiosidad esas fotos. Pero luego se vio a Happosai entrando a su habitación sorprendiéndolos con sus fotos. Esto lo hizo enfadar.

"¡pero que mierda estan haciendo mocosos!"

"N-nosotros solo…"

"¡Ven aquí mocoso!" el viejo tomo al pequeño Ranma y lo puso encima de sus piernas para darle varia nalgadas"

"¡No le pegue a Ranma!" exclamo la niña, le mordió la mano al viejo provocando su rabia, por eso tira al suelo al niño y la toma a ella para hacer lo mismo que con el"

"¡FUEGO! ¡FUEGO EN LA BODEGA!" se escucho desde afuera, eso hizo que el pequeño hombre pero un poco mas grande que los niños, soltara a la pequeña Akane y se dirigiera al suelo para descubrir una rejilla, por la cual comenzaba a salir humo negro.

Ranma estaba enojado e iba a usar sus habilidades para pegarle a ese viejo mas por lo que le hizo a el, era porque había estado a punto de pegarle a su amiga, a la cual le estaba tomando mucho cariño y el solo pensar en que la lastimara lo hizo hervir la sangre.

Happossai ignorando como estaba el muchacho tomo a los dos de la mano y se llevo a los niños afuera. Cuando estaban arriba vieron que había un gran alboroto pero el papa de Ranma logra hablar con el viejo.

"Oiga Happossai, ponga a los niños en el bote, asegúrate que estén a salvo" le ordeno nervioso al pequeño y anciano hombre.

"Si señor, lo haré" respondió corriendo en busca del bote.

Luego de tanta odisea, el humo no dejaba ver bien lo que estaba pasando. Ranma veía como los trabajadores comenzaban a pelear unos con otros, peleándose las cosas que podían salvar. Uno de estos lo empujo y boto al suelo. El viejo al ver esto lo levanto y tomando a los dos niños se alejo de todo ese peligro llevándolos al bote. Puso a los dos ahí. Akane busco a su tío con la mirada hasta que lo vio.

"¡Tío Genma!" grito la niña esperando que viniera con ellos.

"¡Los niños, mi hijo!"

"Ellos estarán bien" le dijo el capitán a un alterado Saotome.

El bote toco el agua. Muchos desesperados porque el fuego se encendía mas se arrojaron al mar tratando de salvarse. Otro bote bajo con personas pero Genma no estaba en el.

Ya un poco más alejados Happosai remaba con todas sus fuerzas, la niña estaba muy asustada viendo todo lo que pasaba pero la neblina comenzaba a interrumpir su visión.

"No, no veo nada" dijo ella tiritando

"Tampoco yo" dijo Ranma

Desde lejos se escucha la voz de Genma, pues estaba en un bote con otros hombres.

"¡RANMA, AKANE! ¿Dónde ESTAN?"

"¡PAPAAAAA!" Grita el niño pero la neblina hizo de las suyas y no les permitió ver en donde estaba su padre.

"¡AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Ahora grito el viejo, más de una vez. Trato de ver algo pero no lo consiguió. Después de muchos intentos fallidos se dio por vencido, por eso ya abatido se dio cuenta de no tenían a nadie alrededor. Al ver esto Ranma se acerco a su amiga y la rodeo con el brazo. Ella lloraba y eso lo hacia sentir mal.

"¡No llores Akane!" le dijo consolándola.

"Ra…Ranma…tengo miedo" dijo hipiando por el llanto.

"no te preocupes, yo te protegeré y cuidare, lo juro"

"¡Ranma!" La niña lo abrazo sintiéndose bien y creyendo plenamente en sus palabras.

"Dios nos ayude" dijo el anciano mirando el cielo como petición divina. Esperando que pronto pudiera salir de esa peligrosa situación, pues nunca había tenido con el a dos pequeños que en estos momentos dependían solo de él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**つづく****... **

**¡Hola! **

**Bien, aquí va la primera entrega de este fic, aclaro nuevamente que es la adaptación de "The blue lagoon" una película del año 80, siempre me gusto y pensé que seria buena idea adaptarla a Ranma ½, tome características del manga, o anime, como quieran llamarlo por ejemplo las Artes Marciales, que no podían estar ausentes y todo lo que tiene que ver con ello, además Ranma siempre cuida de Akane y en esta situación también aun mas, entonces era interesante verlos en esta faceta madia primitiva a los dos, jajajja. Debo confesar que también me interesa este fic para Sailor Moon, con Serena y mi Seiyita…Bien, creo que seria interesante hacer un Post Ranma ½ con R&A perdidos en una isla ¿Cierto q si? Mmmmm…suena interesante.**

**Como siempre acepto sugerencias, criticas de todo tipo, para seguir aprendiendo…AHH! Creo que este fic serán a lo má capítulos porque al final esta sacado de una película entonces no debería ser tan largo, agregare cosas y sacare otras pero prometo que no será muy largo.**

**¡Ahora si me despido!**

**Besos y…**

**REVIEW!**

**Akane Tsukino de Kou**


	2. Aprendiendo a sobrevivir

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Blue Lagoon**

**Summary:** Un accidente en alta mar deja como resultado a dos pequeños niños perdidos en una isla alejada de la civilización ¿Cómo lograran sobrevivir ellos solos? A medida que pase el tiempo lo descubrirán de a poco. Es una UA. Basado en una película.

…

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo II**

**Aprendiendo a sobrevivir**

.

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

"Dios nos ayude" dijo el anciano mirando el cielo como petición divina. Esperando que pronto pudiera salir de esa peligrosa situación, pues nunca había tenido con el a dos pequeños que en estos momentos dependían solo de él.

Luego la noche se hizo presente. Los niños abrazados se quedaron dormidos apoyados en uno de los bordes del bote. Ya al otro día el viejo Happosai sintió un golpe en el bote. Despertó viendo una maleta flotando en el mar. La tomo y empezó a revisar las pertenencias. Tomo todo lo que le servia, esto despertó al niño, por lo que se desprendió del abrazo para acercarse al viejo.

"¿Dónde esta mi Oyaji?" pregunto el pequeño, pues pensó que a pesar de no verlo el día anterior después del accidente en el barco estaría nuevamente con su papa.

"¡Hazte a un lado niño estoy ocupado!"

El niño apretó los dientes con rabia por la tosca respuesta, le estaba cayendo mal ese viejo, pero no quiso preguntarle nada más. Después de eso Happosai encontró una lata de comida que se engullo rápidamente sin siquiera ofrecerles a los dos hambrientos peques. Los niños resignados se quedaron viendo como el día pasaba.

.

.

.

.

Después de días sin rumbo fijo la niña acostada en el bote al despertarse sintió un olor a flores. Luego de pasarse la mano por su rostro pues el sol le molestaba la vista a pesar de estar con su sombrero, ella se levanto viendo que no muy lejos había algo que llamo su atención. Apresurada por lo que veía se acerco al anciano y le toco el hombro despertándolo al instante. Este lo hizo algo molesto por ser interrumpido su sueño pero se fijo en lo que la pequeña le mostraba. Ensancho los ojos cuando lo vio.

"¡Mire señor!" apunto ella

"¡TIERRA! ¡Estamos salvados!" exclamo feliz logrando traspasarla a los pequeños.

Llegaron a una exuberante isla tropical. Happossai decidió asumir la responsabilidad de cuidar a los niños pequeños. Los tres quedaron maravillados por lo hermoso del lugar. Había muchas aves, plantas, palmeras enormes, mucha naturaleza verde.

Ya después de buen rato revisando el lugar llegaron a un río. El viejo subió hasta alcanzar un árbol que tenia plátanos, al sacarlos los lanzo al agua. Ranma se zambullo para tomar el alimento, ya estando dentro del río saco uno y comenzó a comerlo. Estaba muerto de hambre pues habían sido 3 días sin comer ni beber nada decente. La niña por su lado estaba viendo todo lo que había a su alrededor. Sus ropas estaban algo harapientas.

Los tres estaban descalzos, el día era soleado y era de mañana. Ranma se tiro de la pequeña cascada del río con una calavera en su mano muy entretenido.

"Mire lo que encontré señor" dijo el pequeño artista marcial ante la mirada espantada del hombre.

"¿De donde sacaste eso mocoso?" le pregunto con reproche, pues al ver la cabeza de un esqueleto le dio mala espina.

"estaba allá arriba, hay muchos ¿Por que?" le dijo, el era valiente y no le preocupaban ese tipo de cosas, además sentía que ahora debía actuar como un hombre, pues le había dicho a la pequeña Akane que la protegería.

"debemos irnos de aquí, no me discutan"

Los niños no objetaron nada y se dejaron llevar por las palabras del adulto mayor. Al salir de ese lugar caminaron hasta llegar a una cima de la isla. Estaban buscando donde poder quedarse.

"¿Cuando vendrá mi papa, no lo veo?" dijo Ranma con vista hacia el mar, no veía ningún otro bote.

"No lo se, puede que pronto"

Esa respuesta dejo algo molesto al pequeño. El sabia que su padre era fuerte, no por nada el lo era también, pero como su papa lo iba entrenar en China estaba frustrado de que eso no ocurriera en mucho tiempo por estar perdido en esa isla.

_Yo quería que mi vejo me entrenara para ser aun mas bueno de lo que soy ¡Kuso!_

Ya caminando un poco más Akane se separo de los dos, para acercarse a una planta que le llamo la atención. Ella vio unas bayas de color rojo, eran como pelotitas muy pequeñas de color vino, se tentó a probarlas por eso arrancó una. Esto lo hizo bajo la miraba del viejo Happosai que se espanto y corrió hasta ella.

"¡NO TE COMAS ESO NIÑA, BOTALO, BOTALO!" Ranma se extraño de la actitud del viejo tan agresiva hacia la niña.

"¡Oiga que le pasa!" pregunta molesto el pequeño al ver como le grito a su amiga. Se puso a su lado.

"Escúpelo, ahora ¡Hazlo!" el viejo metió los dedo en la boca de la niña y esta por fin saco la baya de su boca.

La niña que se asusto por su reacción comenzó a llorar buscando refugio en el pelinegro, este la abrazo consolándola pues no le gustaba verla llorar y ella al recibir ese gesto por parte del pequeño se desahogo con mucha fuerza. Nunca le habían gritado tan feo en su corta existencia.

"¡¿Ve lo que hizo?! Akane esta llorando por su Culpa!" le recrimino muy enojado el pequeño Saotome con la niña en brazos. Ante las palabras del jovencito el anciano se sintió mal por su acción tan brusca con una niña tan chica como la peli-azul.

"Oe Akane…no quise ser duro contigo, es que entiéndeme, me asuste. Si comes de esas bayas te dormirás y no te despertaras nunca, son venenosas ¿Entiendes?"

"Hum…aja…" dijo aun llorando la pequeña pero siendo protegida por su amigo para que el viejo no se le acercara.

Luego de unos momentos ella se calmo.

.

.

.

.

Ya en la noche Happossai hizo una fogata, con una tela de la maleta y varias frazadas que encontraron atándolas a los extremos en dos árboles de palmeras para hacer de techo. También hicieron con muchas hojas una especie de colchón.

Pasan varios días en donde el viejo Happossai iba enseñándoles, cómo conseguir comida, ellos buscaban frutos de mangos, guayabas, plátanos, cocos. Estos los que usaron como platos para comer el pescado que era conseguido por el viejo con la ayuda de Ranma, estos le sacaban las entrañas a los peces. El niño aprendía rápido pues al ser un artista marcial tenia la agilidad y complexión para pescar muy bien. Había creado una lanza para matar a los peces grandes y pequeños. También el viejo les enseño como aprender a construir una casa con la madera que estaba a su alcance. Juntaron varias ramas, y madera de las palmeras, Ranma corto la mayoría con sus habilidades, eso le ayudaba a estar en forma y entrenar a su manera. Les enseño a hacer nudos para sujetar las ramas. Ya al pasar semanas que se convirtieron en meses los niños estaban vestidos con la ropa interior.

Akane usaba una delgada enagua blanca, Ranma unos pantaloncillos amarillos y una playera sin mangas. Sus cuerpos a pesar de ser el de niños se estaban desarrollando, pues el joven al entrenar y trabajar como un hombre adulto consiguiendo comida y armando su choza tenía unos pequeños músculos, en cambio la niña solo tenia mas delineado el cuerpo pero a pesar de su corta edad tenia un trasero bastante bien formado que el anciano miraba sin que la niña se diera cuenta, pues para el era muy chica y se sentía un poco pedofilo al hacerlo, pero se sabia libidinoso solo que con chicas mas grandes por lo menos de 14 hacia arriba, aunque imaginaba que al crecer la niña se convertiría en una muy linda jovencita, si ya era muy bonita, debería ser hermosa cuando creciera mas.

Por otro lado Akane le había insistido tanto a Ranma en que la entrenara porque ahora tenia un motivo mas fuerte, el que ella también era una artista marcial y tenia que saber defenderse de todos los peligros que podrían haber en la isla, que eso fue suficiente para que el comprendiera y termino accediendo a su pedido. No sabia porque, pero le costaba negarse cuando ella lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos de color marrón que a el tanto le gustaban. Hacían katas, el se las perfeccionaba, corregía sus errores y se encontró con una grata sorpresa pues ella era una muy buena alumna que a pesar de tener su temperamento obedecía a sus sugerencias. De broma ella lo llamaba sensei aunque en el fondo eso lo hacia sentir orgulloso de el mismo. De cualquier forma el tenia su propio entrenamiento para adquirir mas habilidades, eso hacia que su cuerpo estuviera firme y mas duro, los dos seguían descalzos al igual que el anciano. Los niños aprendieron muchas cosas gracias a él. Sobretodo el pelinegro en cuanto a construir.

Aprovechaban el mar, nadaban juntos, Akane en un principio le confeso a Ranma que no sabía pero él le enseño logrado que ella lo hiciera muy bien al cabo de unas semanas. Tenían una choza donde se refugiaban, además de que las telas de ropa las rompían para usarlas como mantas de cama. Los niños dormían juntos. Akane al acostarse solo usaba sus bragas pues los dos eran pequeños y no sentía pudor, además aun no se desarrollaba mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado ya casi un año desde que estaban en aquella isla. A la niña le creció el cabello hasta los hombros, a Ranma un poco.

Un día el anciano se adentro al lugar en el que estuvieron la primera vez cuando llegaron. Este llego pisando fuerte pues había muchas hojas en el camino, trato de ver cualquier cosa distinta. Llego al lugar en cuestión, se acerco, pero al hacerlo queda horrorizado al ver sangre y carne encima de una gran roca. Se imagino que debió ser de alguien.

Asustado llego ya en la tarde donde estaban los dos pequeños. Ellos estaban felices jugando con ropa de la maleta aparentando ser adultos. Ella traía puesta ropa de mujer adulta, Ranma la misma pero de hombre grande.

Al verlos se acerco a ellos muy agitado por la larga carrera de venir del otro lado de la isla que es muy lejos de donde estaban.

"Ranma, Akane quiero que me prometan algo"

"jajajajajja ¿Eh….?" Dijo Ranma saliendo del estado de risa

"Quiero que me prometan que jamás irán al otro lado de la Isla ¿De acuerdo?" les dijo muy seriamente "ahí pasan cosas espantosas ¡Oyeron!"

"¿que cosas señor Happossai?" pregunto el niño

"si ¿que cosas?" secunda la niña

"Ahí vive el hombre malo"

"¿El hombre malo?" pregunto curioso Ranma, pues el no era temeroso de los cuentos de terror que solía escuchar de los adultos.

"Si, ¿No sabes lo que pasa cuando el hombre malo se encuentra niños pequeños como ustedes Eh…?" los niños lo vieron con cara de interrogación para que les diera la respuesta.

"Se los come, se los mete en su gran boca y los mastica comiéndoselos con huesos y todo" Akane se asusto por tal revelación, así el viejo continuo ante la asustada mirada de ella, aunque Ranma no sabia si creerle o no.

"¿Saben lo que es una ley?" pregunta, ellos entendiendo asintieron "Pues esa es una ley, queda prohibido ir hacia el otro lado de la Isla" demando.

Los niños solo asintieron otra vez dejándoles en claro que harían lo que les ordeno el anciano, pues ellos eran pequeños y creían en lo que les decía. Solo que Ranma estaba un poco reacio a hacerle caso pero prefirió hacerlo solo porque Akane le dijo.

_Bueno si ella le cree, por algo será ¿No?_

Ya en una noche de fogata Happossai estaba borracho. Como muchas en los cuales los niños veían como cantaba haciéndolos reír pues el anciano estando embriagado solo se comportaba como un tonto sin inhibiciones. Eso paso varias noches. El viejo tenía su propio barril de licor del cual no se despegaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Una mañana.

Ranma se despertó. A su lado estaba Akane durmiendo teniendo su cabeza apoyada en el brazo derecho del niño, ella al sentir movimiento le dio la espalda. Al levantarse el jovencito se dio cuenta de que el anciano no estaba, comenzó a buscarlo adentro y fuera de la playa pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Volvió a la choza.

La niña también despertó por la claridad de la mañana.

"Ranma ¿Vamos entrenar hoy?" pregunto interesada, pues quería hacer una kata que no ha podido lograr.

"después, ahora vamos a buscar al viejo, debe estar todo borracho" el salio a la playa y saca un binocular, también estaba dentro de la maleta, lo usaba viendo una parte de la isla que estaba alejada y separada por el mar así que junto con Akane se subieron a la balsa para buscarlo "Oe ¿Para que llevas eso?" pregunto el niño al ver un collar de flores hecho por la niña. Ella también había aprendido a hacer cosas con sus manos y en este caso con ramas de hojas especiales muy delgadas.

"es que cuando lo encontremos se lo pondré en su cuello, apuesto que no le gustara jajajaja cuando despierte con esto puesto" el también rió ante su idea.

Al llegar se bajaron del bote tomados de la mano feliz por la travesura que harían con el anciano. A la distancia lo vieron tirado boca abajo en la playa con el barril de licor a su lado abrazándolo. Amaba el licor. La niña se agacho poniéndole su creación en la cabeza, aun riendo por su ocurrencia.

"Señor Happossai despierte" dijo riendo la niña

"Somos nosotros" dijo Ranma pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte del hombre mayor.

"¡Despierta, despierta, despierta!" exclamo risueña la peli-azul.

Ranma al no ver reacción otra vez su instinto de Artista marcial le dijo que algo andaba mal. Por lo mismo se inclino y lo volteo. El chico sintió como su cuerpo tembló al ver el cuadro ante sus azules ojos. El hombre estaba tieso, morado con los ojos abiertos al igual que su boca de la cual salió una araña.

"¡AHHHH!" grito la niña, esto impacto tanto a la pequeña Akane que se desmayo siendo tomada por Ranma en brazos.

"¡Akane!" dijo asustado por verla inconciente, pero se obligo a tomar las cosas con calma. La dejo en el suelo y se acerco a revisar al viejo. Noto que al costado de su espalda había una herida muy fea, era morada con salpullidos amarillos, con sangre, pensó que a lo mejor lo había mordido un animal venenoso. Su cuerpo tenía varias manchas rojas. Espantado por ver el estado del cuerpo lo dejo ahí. Luego volteo y se dirigió a tomar otra vez a la niña en sus brazos, esta no pesaba nada por eso se le hizo fácil cargarla. El niño entendió lo que había pasado. Se llevo a Akane de vuelta al bote, la dejo ahí para luego remar de regreso a su choza. El aun estaba impactado pero logro controlar su sorpresa por el hallazgo del cadáver. Su papa le había enseñado en sus duros entrenamientos a ser valiente, pero era la primera vez que veía algo así.

_¡Oh…no! el anciano murió…El era bueno con nosotros…Ahora…ahora yo cuidare de los dos Akane, lo juro y cumpliré la promesa que le hice a ella de cuidarla, la protegeré, sobretodo ahora….y también aunque no me caía muy bien el viejo libidinoso cumpliré con la promesa que le hicimos al señor Happossai…lo haremos_

.

.

.

En la noche…

"No llores…no tengas miedo Akane" le decía el menor de los Saotome a la niña que estaba en frente de el apoyada en la pared de bambú de la choza, ella estaba muy triste.

"¿Que…que será de….no…no…nosotros ahora…Ranma?" sollozaba la niña

"Yo te cuidare Akane, no te preocupes"

"¡Ranma!" exclama llorando fuerte, ella le había tomado cariño al anciano, por eso era doloroso que el ya no estuviera con ellos. Ranma la consoló y abrazo por un largo rato.

"llévame de aquí Ranma, no quiero estar aquí"

"Pero…"

"¡p-por favor!" le dijo suplicante, ante esa mirada el niño no pudo evitar ceder.

"De…de acuerdo"

Al otro día…

Cumpliendo la petición de la niña Ranma comenzó a recoger todo lo que podía. Tomaron todas sus pertenencias, las pusieron en el bote y buscaron un nuevo lugar donde vivir. El pequeño de ahora 9 años remó hasta encontrar otro lugar de la isla para que fura su nuevo hogar.

"¡Mira Akane!"

"¡Ranma ese lugar esta perfecto!" dijo viendo una hermosa playa

"Será un buen sitio para quedarnos" apoyo el pelinegro

Ya instalados los dos pusieron en practica todo lo aprendido con el anciano, buscaron comida reuniendo mucha, usaban las hojas para poner algunos alimentos, también buscaron muchos cocos, obtenían leche exprimiendo la pulpa de este, porque se encontraba en su cavidad interior cosa que el anciano les enseño muy bien, pues el les dijo que era vital para ellos que eran niños. Luego utilizaban la cáscara de coco como plato o recipiente para el agua o comida.

Después de haber tomado la leche hicieron una fogata para asar a los peces que cazaron, en realidad era Ranma el que lo hacia con su lanza. Hicieron su hogar con las ramas, madera de palmeras, bambúes, que lijaba el pelinegro usando todo su ingenio. Sacaban las grandes hojas de las palmeras, las abrían para así usar varias como techo de su choza atándolas firmemente. Hasta que de a poco lograron tener una mejor de la que tuvieron cuando estaban con Happossai.

Nadaban desnudos los dos en el mar adentrándose mas a las profundidades, ellos se miraban sus cuerpos, viendo que eran diferentes en la parte de sus caderas pero se sentían tranquilos sin ninguna vergüenza porque aun eran muy niños. Preferían seguir maravillándose con lo bello del panorama al llegar hasta el fondo del mar.

Pasaron días…

Semanas…

Meses…

El tiempo…

…comenzó a avanzar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**つづく****... **

**¡Hola! **

**Bien, aquí va la segunda entrega de este fic.**

**No creo que sea muy largo. Pero espero me apoyen.**

**Espero comentarios de todo tipo, la honestidad siempre es muy buena, les mando un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente que no será tarde, en estos días lo subo.**

**n.n**

**Bye.**

**Atte.**

**Akane Tsukino de Kou.**


	3. Creciendo

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo. **

**Los he subido más rápido porque están listos, pero no todos unos pocos.**

**Bien.**

**Deben saber que es rating M porque el lenguaje en algunos casos será muy explicito, como algunas situaciones serán subidas de tono, pero todo en el marco de la inocencia de estos personajes al ir madurando física y mentalmente.**

**¿Ok?**

**n.n**

**Bien aquí va el siguiente.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Blue Lagoon**

**Summary:** Un accidente en alta mar deja como resultado a dos pequeños niños perdidos en una isla alejada de la civilización ¿Cómo lograran sobrevivir ellos solos? A medida que pase el tiempo lo descubrirán de a poco. Es una UA. Basado en una película.

…

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo III**

**Creciendo**

.

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

"¡Mira Akane!"

"¡Ranma ese lugar esta perfecto!" dijo viendo una hermosa playa

"Será un buen sitio para quedarnos" apoyo el pelinegro

Ya instalados los dos pusieron en practica todo lo aprendido con el anciano, buscaron comida reuniendo mucha, usaban las hojas para poner algunos alimentos, también buscaron muchos cocos, obtenían leche exprimiendo la pulpa de este, porque se encontraba en su cavidad interior cosa que el anciano les enseño muy bien, pues el les dijo que era vital para ellos que eran niños. Luego utilizaban la cáscara de coco como plato o recipiente para el agua.

Después de haber tomado la leche hicieron una fogata para asar a los peces que cazaron, en realidad era Ranma el que lo hacia con su lanza. Hicieron su hogar con las ramas, madera de palmeras, bambúes, que lijaba el pelinegro usando todo su ingenio. Sacaban las grandes hojas de las palmeras, las abrían para así usar varias como techo de su choza atándolas firmemente. Hasta que de a poco lograron tener una mejor de la que tuvieron cuando estaban con Happossai.

Nadaban desnudos los dos en el mar adentrándose mas a las profundidades, ellos se miraban sus cuerpos, viendo que eran diferentes en la parte de sus caderas pero se sentían tranquilos sin ninguna vergüenza porque aun eran muy niños. Preferían seguir maravillándose con lo bello del panorama al llegar hasta el fondo del mar.

Pasaron días…

Semanas…

Meses…

El tiempo…

…comenzó a avanzar….y

…los jóvenes…

…comenzaron a crecer.

.

.

.

**R&A**

.

.

.

3 años después.

Ranma ya tenía 12, era un poco más alto. Al vivir en la selva prácticamente, desarrollo unos pequeños músculos en sus brazos. Sus piernas eran firmes y bronceadas, también su pecho. Tenía unos incipientes pectorales no como para cualquier adolescente de su edad, pues el era un pequeño hombrecito que trabajaba con sus propias manos para subsistir, además de ser un Artista marcial que entrenaba todos los días para ser muy fuerte, pues desde que murió el viejo y desde que le prometió a la niña que la protegería y cuidaría se sintió con la obligación de ser el mejor por ella. El junto a su compañera tenían todo por sus propios esfuerzos. Akane por su lado ya contaba con 11. Ella estaba un poco más alta pero no tanto como el joven que le llevaba un cabeza más de altura, sus pequeños pechos se estaban desarrollando.

La vestimenta del joven se remetía a un taparrabos pero debajo tapaba sus genitales con un calzoncillo, arriba no llevaba nada más. Ella por su parte también tenía en la cadera lo mismo que el chico, pero como su cabello le llegaba hasta la espalda tapaba sus incipientes senos.

El pre-adolescente estaba sentado en la playa pensando.

_Akane es diferente a mí, su cuerpo es más pequeño. Tiene más cintura y…su pecho es distinto, tiene como unos pequeños chichones… ¿Será porque es niña y yo niño? …mmm…el anciano decía que ella es mujer…y yo hombre…bueno claro que es diferente, ella no tiene verga como yo, o era ¿Pene? Bueno así dijo el anciano que se llamaban mis genitales…pene y testículos… ¡Si! ella no tiene por eso es niña. Ella tiene otra cosa ahí…recuerdo las fotos del señor Happossai, ahí salía una mujer desnuda…o sea que Akane debe tener eso como la señora de la foto…pero ella es mas delgada y fina… recuerdo que cuando nos bañábamos en el mar al mudarnos acá hace tiempo le mire allí y tenia una especie de labios…sin pelo…en cambio la vieja de la foto si tenía…Uhg… ¿Será que ahora tendrá vello? …bueno ella es una niña que…será mujer…eso decía el viejo cuando miraba el trasero de Akane… ¡Ah! ya lo entendí._

Ranma se sentía feliz de su descubrimiento.

_Su trasero…Ah…lo tiene más grande…es…paradito…_

Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento pues sintió un calor en sus ingles al pensar en esa parte de la jovencita.

_Bueno no lo se…pero últimamente ella no se acerca mucho a mi…aunque yo…yo tampoco, pero la busco mas que ella a mi, Yo…yo… no se porque cuando la miro…me pongo nervioso y siento que se aprieta mi estomago…es como…si tuviera unas cosas revoloteando… ¿Qué será?_

.

.

.

.

Los adolescentes estaban en la playa. Tenían su propio balancín, hecho por Ranma, el chico era muy habilidoso.

Ellos peleaban bastante. Aunque después se les pasaba el enojo.

"¿Por qué será que nos peleamos tanto?"

"¿Eh…?"

"Si, peleamos mucho"

"No lo se, pero me gusta, te ves diferente, haces unas muecas que hacen verte linda" dijo espontáneamente, a ella le gusto lo que le dijo.

"¡¿Ah si?!"

"Si"

"Pues ya veras como me veré ahora jajajja" se pusieron a jugar. Ella lo perseguía con un palo de madera como haciendo que lo golpearía.

Después se pusieron a entrenar y practicar varias katas. Ranma le decía que cada vez lo hacia mejor, aunque por dentro se decía _"nunca tan buena como yo_".

Ya más tarde Ranma le enseño unas canicas, bolitas, a la chica y se las paso. Eran muy brillantes.

"son para ti" le dijo feliz. No sabia porque pero le encantaba verla sonreír, aunque eso lo embobaba, pero la felicidad de la joven era algo que le gustaba mucho.

"¿En serio?" pregunto muy feliz.

"Si, acaso ¿Ves a alguien mas boba?" le dijo en broma, pero sabia que su carácter era algo explosivo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Además también le gustaba verla así cuando ella se molestaba.

"Baka, no, claro que no" luego se le paso el enojo. Sonrió por el gesto del muchacho "gracias Ranma" ella no supo porque pero sintió la necesidad de agradecerle, por eso al estar frente a el se acerco y le dio un piquito en los labios dejando a Ranma muy sorprendido, sobretodo por lo que sintió cuando ella lo hizo.

"A…anou…Yo…eh…" ella se puso nerviosa.

"…" el chico solo la vio sonrojado, no sabia porque se sentía así pero, le gusto ese contacto, los labios de ella eran muy suaves a pesar de que solo los toco por unos segundos. Su corazón latía muy rápido.

Los dos sonrieron de manera cómplice pero tímidos.

.

.

.

.

Akane ya con 12 años estaba en su lago. Hace un tiempo había encontrado un río en el cual se bañaba desnuda, sobretodo cuando empezó a sentir pudor de su cuerpo. Se ponía nerviosa que Ranma la viera…sentía que estaba cambiando, sus pequeños pechos estaban creciendo, noto que sus caderas se estaban ensanchando un poco más, su bronceado cuerpo era diferente. Además tenía dolores muy seguidos en su pelvis, tenía unas puntadas muy dolorosas en su bajo vientre hace bastantes días, lo que la hacían sentir vulnerable y débil, especialmente en su intimidad. Los dolores eran bastante insoportables. Tenia flujos amarillentos, no entendía el porque. Pensó que podía estar enferma por eso espero a que se le pasara pero al contrario todo aumentaba. Eso la hacia querer tener su propia intimidad, su espacio a solas. Muchas veces se sentía extraña al mirar por mucho tiempo al pelinegro pues era muy apuesto. Con el paso del tiempo estaba más grande y con más músculos que le daban ganas de tocar. Sabía que el chico al ser hombre en su entrepierna tenia algo diferente, si bien se lo había visto cuando eran mas pequeños bañándose en el mar, lo cierto es que eso ya no pasaba tan seguido, y cuando lo hacían ambos tapaban sus partes. Todo por la vergüenza. Se imagino que "ahí" debe haberle crecido. Ante ese pensamiento se puso tan roja como un tomate.

_¡Que pervertida soy! Imaginándome sus cosas…eh…a…q…quiero decir esas cosas… ¡Ay! De todos modos…siento que mi cuerpo esta cambiando mucho…además ahora me da vergüenza cuando Ranma ve mi pecho, es diferente al suyo. El de él es duro y con un poco mas de músculos y tiene marcado el vientre un poco. Es muy distinto a mí…pero no se porque me apeno si me mira…aunque…siempre me pongo nerviosa y siento muchas mariposas en mi estomago cuando lo veo…pero es que el…es tan…tan lindo…y…atractivo…_

De repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una muy fuerte punzada.

_¡AH!… ¡Ay! me duele mí…vagina… ¿por que?...Oh…que esto…es… ¿es sangre?_

La jovencita toco su parte intima. Sabia el nombre porque el anciano les había explicado a los dos las parte de sus cuerpos, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy húmeda y desprendía calor. Muy diferente de la temperatura del río, al bajar la vista vio asustada como el agua estaba con su sangre. Presa del pánico sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos. Por eso tomo aire y grito fuerte pues no sabio que hacer.

"¡AUXILIOOOOOOOO! ¡RANMAAAAA!"

El joven de casi 14 años, venia de andar en balsa después de pescar unos cuantos peces. El había querido seguir a la chica pero mientras lo hacia había pisado una rama que la alerto, por eso frustrado tuvo que devolverse a la playa. No era primera vez que la espiaba pero ese día no pudo cumplir con su cometido. Quería entender porque siempre que la miraba bañarse su entrepierna se levantaba. Escucho el grito de socorro, yendo rápidamente al lugar, al llegar subió a un borde, pues el lago estaba abajo, vio de lejos a la joven que estaba echa un ovillo. Noto que en el agua había sangre.

"¡¿Akane esta bien?! ¡¿Que pasa?!" pregunto preocupado.

La joven sintió mucha vergüenza y pudor al verlo llegar, el no debería estar ahí, se maldijo a si misma por pedir su auxilio, no debió haberlo llamado, fue un error se dijo, lo único que quería en ese momento era que el se fuera, que la dejara sola, comprendió que eso que le sucedía era solo parte de su propia intimidad.

"eh…No, no pasa nada"

"pe…pero estas sangrando…"

"¡Vete no me Mires, Vete!"

"¡Akane!"

"¡Vete!" al ver que el seguía ahí con cara de preocupado ella tomo un pequeño palo de madera y se lo arrojo "¡Vete Ranma, Veteee!" El se molesto. No entendía porque lo llamaba y luego lo echaba. Decidió saltar hasta donde se encontraba ella pero vio que la chica se alejo mucho dando claras muestras que no lo quería cerca.

"¡¿Quien te entiende?! ¡Yo solo quiero ayudarte porque debes estar herida!" dijo muy preocupado por ella viendo ya de cerca la sangre.

"¡SOLO VETE RANMA!" le grito muy fuerte, eso al joven le dolió mucho pero prefirió hacerle caso, le dio una dura mirada, se dio media vuelta y se marcho

_¿¡Que le pasa!? Es obvio que me preocupe ella estaba…sangrando…será que… ¿Se golpeo y la muy tonta no quiere que la ayude a curarse?… ¡quien entiende a las niñas!...pero…no estaré tranquilo hasta saber que fue lo que le paso…no me gusta que algo malo le pase…_

.

.

.

.

Rato más tarde.

Akane estaba frente a una pequeña fogata de rodillas tirando leña. Ranma se acerco a ella lentamente sentándose a su lado en una piedra. Estaba nervioso, aun seguía enojado por la forma en que le grito, pero su interés en saber si ella estaba bien fue más fuerte. Akane era lo mas importante para el aunque nunca se lo dijera. Era una especie de secreto personal que tenía, además de que su orgullo no se lo permitía.

"¿Q…que te paso? ¿Porque estabas sangrando?" Dijo al fin sin poder evitar su ansiedad.

"No lo se" dijo sin verlo a la cara. Aun estaba apenada.

"¡Mentirosa, si lo sabes!" le recrimino el. Era obvio que sabia porque de lo contrario no lo habría corrido del río cuando fue ella misma la que lo había llamado.

"Es verdad, n…no lo se" dijo avergonzada, tenia una idea de lo que le pasaba pero se sentía muy intimidada para contárselo.

"Las personas no sangran por cualquier cosa a no ser que les halla pasado algo malo Akane, a lo mejor te hiciste una herida y no lo has notado" le explico el chico de coleta.

Ella no respondió nada.

Ranma al verla tan seria se acerca a ella "Déjame verla"

"¡No!" dice asustada levantándose y dándole la espalda.

"¡¿Pero Por que No?!" exclamo algo molesto, el solo quería ayudarla, no entendía la actitud de la chica tan hosca hacia el.

"¡PORQUE NO!" dijo tajante

"¡eso no es justo!" respondió entre enojado y ofendido por la falta de confianza "Yo no tengo secretos para ti, te lo cuento todo siempre ¡SIEMPRE!" termino de decir alejándose de la niña.

Ella vio como se marchaba pero no dijo nada. No pudo hablarlo con el. Simplemente no pudo. Su pudor ante el hecho era muy grande. Cerró los ojos con pesar sintiéndose algo culpable.

_Lo siento Ranma_

.

.

.

.

Tiempo después.

La jovencita de 13 años estaba de pie junto a la choza. Estaba mirando a Ranma que arreglaba el bote. Se fijo que el adolescente estaba mas alto, el tenia 14 años y estaba con el pecho descubierto. Ella estaba mirado sus músculos, se le hacia muy guapo.

_¿Porque no puedo dejar de mirarlo?…el…esta muy atractivo…yo…siento que me gusta mirar su cuerpo, es fuerte y me gustan sus músculos…siempre esta haciendo algo para que estemos mas cómodos. Si no fuera por el yo…no se que habría sido de mi._

Dejo sus cavilaciones mentales y se adentro en su casa para preparar de comer. Tenía mucho apetito.

El joven siguió haciendo su trabajo con el bote, tomo una especie de cuchillo fabricado por el mismo y se puso a afinar una rama, pero no puedo evitar pensar en Akane. Desde hace unos meses no podía dejar de mirarla. Cada vez se notaba lo físicamente diferente que era ella a diferencia de el. Recordaba la palabra Mujer. Claro. Lo había descubierto antes. Ella era eso. Además notaba también como las partes del cuerpo de la fémina crecían. Esos chichones que tenia en su pecho cada vez eran mas grandes y no entendía el porque le daban ganas de tocarlos. El palpaba el suyo notando lo duro que era. En cambio el se daba cuenta que esas "cosas" tenían que ser blandas pues ella ante cualquier roce con cualquier objeto en su pecho se quejaba. Sabía que esa parte de la jovencita debía ser sensible. Miraba el trasero de la chica, era mas grande que el de el y paradito, toda la figura de ella lo hacia sentir extraño. Como agitado. No entendía el porque. Cuando la espiaba ya desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de que ella sangrara esa vez, tenia esa reacción en su cuerpo, su miembro se alzaba mucho solo con verla.

En las noches sentía como su pene se erguía teniendo sueños raros con ella, imaginando que le tocaba todo su cuerpo, la besaba, lamía. Realmente pensaba que estaba siendo victima de una enfermedad al pasarle todas las mañanas. El despertaba y se topaba con un líquido blanco que salía de su miembro. También había notado que ella todos los meses sangraba, por eso no salía de su casa hasta que esa etapa acabara.

_Siempre me siento extraño al estar cerca de Akane… ya…_

…_no es como antes…yo quisiera tocarla…de hecho ella hace mucho tiempo no duerme conmigo como cuando éramos niños…ahora me gustaría hacerlo yo…quisiera tocarle esas cosas…son…son redondas y…tiene esos pezones rosados…Ah…son distintos a los míos…Mmm…su olor me…me gusta…Ay…estas cosas que revolotean en mi estomago cada vez son mas… ¿Qué será lo que siento por ella? No puedo dejar de buscarla…no me gusta estar mucho tiempo alejado de ella aunque...Si me alejo cuando mi cuerpo reacciona, me da mucha vergüenza que ella lo note por eso…huyo… _

El joven recordaba que ella había buscado muchas flores, las molía con un pedazo de piedra que el talló, luego las ponía en un recipiente con una pizca de agua y se las esparcía por su cuerpo dándole un aroma que a el le atraía mucho.

_AHH…Akane_

Se obligo a dejar de pensar el la hermosa jovencita pues sus hormonas estaban alterándose con solo recordar cada parte del cuerpo de la muchacha.

.

.

.

.

**R&A**

.

.

.

.

"¡Lo Atrapeee! ¡Soy el mejor de todos!" dijo el apuesto joven de 16 años, que pronto tendría 17, que estaba en el bote pescando unos peces muy grandes, tenia varios en una cesta de piedra. Al pasar un poco mas de tiempo Ranma se había convertido en hombre muy guapo, atractivo, con músculos en sus fuertes brazos que estaban bien desarrollados pero no exagerados, su torso estaba bien firme. Tenía unos marcados pectorales, su vientre también tenía músculos superiores e inferiores. Sus piernas eran fuertes y firmes, todo un macho. Usaba un colgante en su cuello de conchas de mar color blanco que Akane le había dado como obsequio.

Llego a tierra viendo como un poco mas lejos Akane hacia lo mismo pero sin adentrarse al mar, solo estaba dentro de una laguna que se formo alrededor de unas piedras. A la hora de la comida tenían mucho para alimentase, el embase de unas frutas lo utilizaban como platos, tenían la fogata asando los ricos pescados, la chica exprimía el jugo de los mangos haciendo para los dos un liquido sabroso.

Ya en el atardecer los dos miraban como el sol estaba ocultándose.

"Hay muchas cosas que nos dijo el anciano que nunca han sucedido" dijo algo molesta la hermosa jovencita.

"Si, yo espero que mi papa venga a buscarnos en un barco grande algún día"

"¿y si esta muerto?"

"No lo creo, recuerda que el es un artista marcial como yo, aunque yo lo supere" dijo muy egocéntrico.

"Eso crees tu" le respondió la chica. Ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho este se tenso un poco por el aroma de ella pero se controlo.

"Yo quisiera saber porque me están saliendo tantos vellos"

"Ranma no podemos saberlo todo"

"Lo se pero hay muchas cosas que ignoro"

"también yo y mírame no me quejo"

"Mmmm…"

Después de esa plática decidieron levantarse para hacer algo de cenar.

.

.

.

.

Unos días después.

Akane estaba en su lago dándose un baño. Mientras un muy curioso Ranma la había seguido, no pudo evitarlo así que cediendo al deseo lo hizo. Ranma sabia que ella iba hasta allá porque necesitaba espacio. El también pasaba por lo mismo pero…ahora si que le era más difícil no mirarla. Esas cosas que tanto le gustaba mirar de ella le habían crecido aun mas, por eso la chica se había fabricado una especie de tela para tapar esa parte despertando la curiosidad del joven que solo quería verlas y tocárselas. Ella estaba muy hermosa, su rostro se había hecho mas atractivo para el, pero todo le que sentía por la chica se lo guardaba, trataba de que ella no se diera cuenta de que le miraba con deseo, quería manosear su piel. Al llegar la vio de lejos, pero quería estar mas cerca. Sin que ella lo notara bajo y se puso detrás de una palmera, permitiendo ver mejor el panorama

Ranma por su parte cuando la vio quedo sin aliento.

Akane estaba desnuda tachando su cuerpo mojado, sus pechos los veía sin el cabello con el cual siempre se los tapaba, que también estaban mojados, eran grandes y sus pezones rosados, estaban duros por el agua fría, se mordió el labio inferior por las ganas que le daban de apretárselos y lamerlos, saborearlos. También vio su exquisito trasero húmedo, quería tocarlo, también sus piernas. Noto como su pene comenzó a erguirse. Se agitó viendo como ella restregaba su cuerpo con un paño que usaba como esponja. El sentía su temperatura subir demasiado calentándose mientras no podía apartar su vista de la chica. El miraba embelesado su vientre, sus piernas torneadas que eran muy diferente a las suyas pues ella no tenia pelos como el, en ninguna parte del cuerpo en realidad, solo su largo cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura y un poco en su entrepierna. Además el trasero de la joven era bastante generoso y el soñaba con besarlo. Sus sueños húmedos iban en aumento así que entendió que como Hombre era normal sentirse así. Se fijo que su pene estaba mas grande, sobretodo cuando tenia erecciones matutinas o en cualquier momento que se excitaba pensando y viendo el cuerpo de la jovencita. Era erótico para el cuando la veía completamente mojada en el mar pero ahora… estaba desnuda frente a el. El ultimo tiempo trataba de no seguirla, porque los dos eran más grandes y eso lo notaba mucho en ella, Akane le hacia tener unos deseos muy fuertes, no solo eran que su estomago se apretaba sintiendo esas cosas revolotear allí cuando la tenia cerca, era un fuego en su cuerpo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Aunque ahora sentía mucha curiosidad para saber como se bañaba después de tanto tiempo sin espiarla y lo que estaba viendo lo estaba enloqueciendo, sintió como su corazón cabalgaba como loco en su pecho ante la espectacular vista, su pene se levanto más, tenia una muy potente erección. Su respiración se hizo agitada. No podía mas con todo lo que le estaba pasando

Por eso trataba de alejarse pues sentía que su autocontrol en algún momento podía ceder y haría algo que a ella pudiera molestarle. Ella muchas veces lo pillo viendo como el le miraba embobado sus pechos o cosas como les decía el. Pero ahora…ahora no podía moverse.

_AHH… no se porque me gusta tanto mirárselas…a toda ella, pero son mis ojos y…y yo la puedo mirar todo lo que quiero…además…ella es como mi…Mi mujer ¿O no? No lo se…pero como me gustaría abrazarla y tocarla toda…Ay… ¿Por que siempre estoy así por ti Akane?…me vuelves loco…_

Ajena a su espectador la joven tenia sus propios pensamientos.

_¡Ah! ¡Ranma esta tan guapo!, mi corazón late rápido cuando esta cerca de mi…quisiera que me tocara, y besara, pero no se si el quiere lo mismo que yo…deseo que me tome con sus fuertes brazos, que me envuelva en ellos… cada día esta mas guapo…y estas mariposas no me dejan tranquila…se ve lindo con esa trenza. No puedo evitar mirarlo cuando se baña en el mar…siento un deseo extraño…pero debo tratar de controlarme…bueno…nunca haría nada de todas formas yo…soy muy tímida._

Pensaba la joven.

Trago saliva. Akane estaba de perfil. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Ni siquiera se dio cuanta cuando salio de su escondite para estar frente a la joven que sintió pasos, aun tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero cuando abrió vio a Ranma a unos pocos pasos de ella, se veía agitado y con una mirada muy penetrante. Se espanto al verlo de repente allí.

"¡¿Que hace aquí Ranma?! ¡Me estabas espiando! ¡Hentai!" le dijo tapándose como pudo con sus dos brazos sus pechos y parte intima.

"Akane yo…" dijo muy ronco por el deseo.

"¡Vete!" le grito, pero bajo la vista porque vio que en los calzoncillos del chico había un bulto muy grande "¡AHH, Pervertido!" le grito cerrando los ojos pues estaba muy sonrojada.

"¡¿EH…?!" al verlo que ella le apunto, con una vergüenza mas grande de la que no había sentido nunca con su mano tapo su bulto "es…que…yo…Ay"…apretó los dientes enojado "¡Es tu Culpa por Estar mostradote así con ese cuerpo Tonta!" le reclamo.

"¡No lo es, nadie te pidió que me espiaras, tu llegaste solito aquí Baka!" le dijo dejando sus manos a los costados mostrando nuevamente su desnudo cuerpo al chico pero no se dio cuenta.

"Oe…" el joven volvió a tragar saliva al verla y su expresión fue de querer comérsela, mordiéndose el labio inferior con sus dientes, eso alerto a la joven dándose un vistazo ella misma.

"¡AHHHHH!" ella se tapo su intimidad y llevo su pelo hacia delante para tapas sus pechos "¡VETE RANMA, PERVERTIDO!" le grito corriendo hasta sumergirse en el río tapándose con el agua.

"¡Anou…" salio de su embobamiento y se maldijo por haberla mirado con cara de depravado así que se giro para irse de vuelta a la playa.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron muy avergonzados.

.

.

.

.

.

**つづく****... **

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! **

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Ojala les guste y me lo hagan saber con sus preciados comentarios, los cuales agradezco a todas un montón y los valoro mucho.**

**Saludos.**

**Un beso muy grande.**

**Akane Tsukino Kou.**


	4. Sentimientos, Problemas

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Blue Lagoon**

**Summary:** Un accidente en alta mar deja como resultado a dos pequeños niños perdidos en una isla alejada de la civilización ¿Cómo lograran sobrevivir ellos solos? A medida que pase el tiempo lo descubrirán de a poco. Es una UA. Basado en una película.

…

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo IV**

**Sentimientos. Problemas**

.

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

"¡¿Que hace aquí Ranma?! ¡Me estabas espiando! ¡Hentai!" le dijo tapándose como pudo con sus dos brazos sus pechos y parte intima.

"Akane yo…" dijo muy ronco por el deseo.

"¡Vete!" le grito, pero bajo la vista porque vio que en los calzoncillos del chico había un bulto muy grande "¡AHH, Pervertido!" le grito cerrando los ojos pues estaba muy sonrojada.

"¡¿EH…?!" al verlo que ella le apunto, con una vergüenza mas grande de la que no había sentido nunca con su mano tapo su bulto "es…que…yo…Ay"…apretó los dientes enojado "¡Es tu Culpa por Estar mostradote así con ese cuerpo Tonta!" le reclamo.

"¡No lo es, nadie te pidió que me espiaras, tu llegaste solito aquí Baka!" le dijo dejando sus manos a los costados cerrando los puños mostrando nuevamente su desnudo cuerpo al chico pero no se dio cuenta.

"Oe…" el joven volvió a tragar saliva al verla y su expresión fue de querer comérsela, mordiéndose el labio inferior con sus dientes, eso alerto a la joven dándose un vistazo ella misma.

"¡AHHHHH!" ella se tapo su intimidad y llevo su cabello hacia delante para tapas sus pechos "¡VETE RANMA, PERVERTIDO!" le grito corriendo hasta sumergirse en el río tapándose con el agua.

"¡Anou…" salio de su embobamiento y se maldijo por haberla mirado con cara de depravado así que se giro para irse de vuelta a la playa.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron muy avergonzados.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Ranma entrenaba haciendo unas katas Akane se alejo de su playa llegando al otro extremo de la isla en una, camino durante un largo tiempo que la llevo hacia una piedra enorme que tiene forma de cara. Ella se sorprendió por lo que vio. Luego al acercarse mas vio como de esta comenzaba a salir un camino de sangre. Eso la asusto mucho por lo que gira sobre sus talones devolviéndose por donde vino.

Ella llega corriendo después de más o menos media hora muy alterada buscando a Ranma, este venia saliendo de la choza de dos pisos. Acababa de terminar con su entrenamiento personal.

"¡Ranma lo he visto!"

"¿Que, que pasa?" pregunto hosco. El incidente del río aun estaba fresco en su memoria, la vergüenza que sintió estaba presente a pesar de que eso había sucedido el día anterior. Le daba rabia que ella lo haya rechazado, el hubiese querido que ella lo dejara tocar su cuerpo, pero al no suceder se sentía molesto con ella.

"fui al lugar, ese que el anciano dijo, vi lo vi, debe ser dios"

"¿Fuiste donde No se debe ir Akane?" le pregunto en forma de regaño.

"Si pero yo creo que podemos ir a rezar si es dios, ¿porque seria malo ir para allá?"

"¡PORQUE ES LEY POR ESO!" le grito descargando un poco su rabia guardada.

"pero…había sangre"

"¡No quiero seguir hablando de esto Akane!"

"pe…pero Ranma…"

"¡He dicho Que Ya Basta!" le dijo y se alejo entrando a la choza muy disgustado.

La joven ya no insistió más resignándose a lo que dijo el chico. Ella baja la vista apenada porque el le grito.

.

.

.

.

Mas tarde Akane se acostó en su cama de hojas muy bien hecha por ella. Cerró los ojos, estaba cansada y quiso tomar una siesta. Empezó a soñar.

En su sueño veía como Ranma tomaba las bayas rojas y se las comía, ella se angustio porque aun recordaba la advertencia que le dijo el anciano hace años cuando llegaron a la isla de que si las comían se dormirían para siempre y no se despertarían jamás, ella se asusto, pero al estar soñando solo se agito y se movió en el lugar donde estaba girando su cabeza de un lugar a otro. Luego en su sueño vio el mar, pero en este se veía nuevamente a Ranma solo que el se estaba ahogando sin poder salir a la superficie. Después vio como el tenia la boca abierta estando tirado en la arena y de su boca salía un insecto como le paso al viejo Happosai años atrás.

Ella se convulsiono comenzando a llorar por ese espantoso sueño.

"¡Ranma!" grita ella luego de despertarse muy angustiada, al hacerlo vio al joven desde la entrada mirándola preocupado. No le gustaba ver mal a su Akane. Bueno solo la llamaba así para sus adentros siendo esto ignorado por la joven.

"¿Qué pasa Akane que tienes?" dijo llegando junto a ella tomándola de los hombros.

"¡Ranma, no comas de las bayas no lo hagas!" le suplica sollozando, el la tomo del rostro tratando de tranquilizarla.

"¡No Akane, no lo haré, solo has tenido una pesadilla!"

"prométeme que no me dejaras nunca, que siempre estarás conmigo Ranma!" le pide aun con sus sollozos, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y el no pudo evitar ver sus labios al igual que ella vio los de él.

"Lo…lo prometo Akane" le dijo teniendo sus brazos alrededor de la jovencita, estaba algo agitado viendo como ya no había casi nada distancia entre ellos.

Akane al ver sus intenciones lo beso delicadamente siendo apenas un roce, recordó la primera vez que lo había hecho tiempo atrás, solo que ahora se sintió mas diferente, pero eso basto para que Ranma tomara su cintura con un brazo y con el otro tomara su rostro besándola mas apasionadamente, el no pudo controlarse, era mucho tiempo el que deseaba hacer algo así con ella. Akane por su parte respondió con el mismo ímpetu. El joven se abalanzo cayendo encima de la joven, las manos masculinas tocaban las piernas femeninas y su cadera, sus besos seguían hasta que Ranma metió su lengua. Akane al sentir esto corto el beso alejando su rostro desconcertando al muchacho. Ella lo vio asustada y luego se soltó de el yéndose al otro extremo de la choza avergonzada y bajando la mirada.

_¿Po…por que…hizo eso?…yo quería seguir tocándola…tocar esas cosas…Akane…eres mala conmigo…quería seguir besando tus labios…saben tan rico…_

Aun no le quitaba la mirada a la peli-azul que solo se sonrojo desviando su vista del contacto visual con el pelinegro.

_Estoy…asustada de…de lo que sentí… ¿Qué me pasa?…a mi me gusto mucho que Ranma me besara solo que…_

El la miro penetrante sin entender que fue lo que paso. El estaba muy bien disfrutando su beso, sentía como su entrepierna se había alzado un poco. Luego de unos minutos de silencio ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Ella se acurruco y volteo para dormirse.

En la noche la joven estaba de espaldas a Ranma pues él estaba despierto apoyado en una muralla de bambú. Estaba observándola mientras detallaba su espalda desnuda, estaba en una especie de colchón en altura que estaba dentro de su hogar, ella no traía nada puesto en la parte superior pero su cabello tapa sus generosos senos. Tenía puesto el taparrabos. Estaba dormida.

Ranma estaba inquieto por lo ocurrido en la tarde entre ellos, estaba dándole vueltas si acercarse a ella o no pero no se aguanto la ganas que tenia así que se levanto, se agacho detrás de ella y con su mano derecha toca el hombro de la joven, sintió su suavidad al tacto, la acaricio, eso le gustaba, inconcientemente la joven se movió un poco y el deja de tocarla. Después se acerco mas y tomo su cabello oliéndolo, el se embriago con su olor comenzando a experimentar sensaciones placenteras que se concentraron en su entrepierna.

La chica ante esto se despertó atrapando al chico in fraganti. Ella se gira molesta quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

"¡¿Que se supone que haces Ranma?!" inquiere molesta la joven.

"Ah…yo…yo…"

"Vete de aquí Ranma, vete" le pide algo disgustada. El no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar, se fue enojado, pero sintiendo como su cuerpo reacciono al estar cerca de ella y haberla tocado.

.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día Ranma no le hablaba a Akane. Estaba muy enojado por el rechazo del día anterior. Al salir de la choza le lanzo una mirada de rencor a la muchacha mientras mordía una fruta.

"¡¿Oe que te pasa?!" le reclama, ella, no entendía la actitud rabiosa del joven hacia ella. Más tarde salio de su casa buscándolo. Hoy no hubo entrenamiento como siempre lo hacían. Quería aclarar las cosas con el.

_¿Por que estas enojado conmigo Ranma? ¿Que se supone que hice? no lo entiendo…tendrá que decirme que es._

Al encontrarlo lo vio en la cima de una roca, el que estaba de espaldas a ella. Se acerco más y escucha que el chico estaba gimiendo.

"Akane…AH…" Decía el chico con un tono raro para los oídos de la jovencita.

Ella se aproximo notando que este tenía la mano cerca de su cadera. Cuando estuvo un poco más cerca del joven hablo.

"¿Que estas haciendo Ranma?"

El se espanto por ver a la joven ahí, y avergonzado por pillarlo masturbándose solo gira la cabeza muy enojado para encarar a la chica.

"¡QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES!" le grito molesto ocultando su excitación.

"¿Qué pasa contigo, porque no me hablas? ¡Hoy no me entrenaste!" le dijo en son de reclamo.

"¡Déjame Solo, Lárgate!"

Ella se entristeció mucho al escuchar sus palabras pero prefirió irse y no molestarlo, no quería ser detestada por el. Ranma al ver su rostro se apeno, nunca le gusto estar enojado con ella pero no pudo evitar sentirse así.

.

.

Al día siguiente Akane estaba lavando una tela que usaba para su cama, mientras que Ranma esta subido en una palmera sacando cocos, pero de pronto vio a lo lejos un barco por lo que se sorprendió y bajo de un salto del árbol.

Corrió en dirección a la playa pues el tenia preparado en una roca alta unas ramas que al encenderse darían la señal de dirección para ser vistos por el barco.

Akane noto el barco pero no quiso hacer nada para que los vieran, se quedo en la entrada de la choza debatiéndose entre hacerlo o no pero finalmente desistió sin mover un dedo.

Ranma venia desesperado hacia ella esperando que haya hecho algo para ser vistos por ese barco que para el era la salvación de los dos.

"¡AKANE, UN BARCO, UN BARCO AKANEEE!"

Al llegar venia contento con la perspectiva de que serian encontrados, pero su cara se desencajo cuando vio a la chica sentada en la entrada sin hacer nada más que observar. Se molesto porque ella no hizo nada de lo que esperaba.

"¡Hey Akane! ¡¿Porque no prendiste la hoguera?! ¡PORQUE, PORQUE NO LO HICISTE ¿PORQUE!?" grito desesperado y muy enardecido de cólera

Ella no supo que responder solo lo vio con angustia. El miro sus ojos marrones pero no puede dejar de estar enojado al ver lo que la joven no hizo.

"¡SABES BIEN QUE DESEO IRME!, ¡ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA NOSOTROS!"

"Y…yo lo se…" respondió con voz débil.

"primero lloras de miedo, después me alejas de ti, me rechazas, pasa un barco, ¡Un barco! El primero desde que estamos aquí y lo dejas pasar tranquilamente pues ¡ya basta! ¡estoy harto! ¡estoy cansado de tus niñerías!, ¡te detesto Akane! ¡me iré a Japón sin ti niña estupida!" grito lleno de rabia alejándose lo mas que pudo de la muchacha.

A la chica le dolieron sus palabras sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse al instante, pero se fue adentro de la vegetación de la isla para llorar. No quería que el la viera.

Por otro lado Ranma se sintió mal por haberle gritado tan feo pero no pudo parar a su boca, las palabras salieron sin poder detenerlas.

.

.

.

Dos días después.

Ranma hacia una balsa con sus manos. Quedando muy bien hecha. Estaba decidido a irse eso es lo que quería y lo iba a lograr. Akane no le había dirigido la palabra después de su pelea, eso le dolió tanto que herido en su orgullo trataba de hacer algo para llamar su atención, pero al ver que ella no se le acercaba termino por enojarlo más. Por eso se puso a construir una balsa para supuestamente irse de allí. Con toda su gran fuerza de Artista Marcial la empujo llevándolo al mar. Al estar dentro de esta le costaba mucho dirigirla, esta comenzó a desbaratarse por eso al final la balsa término por desarmarse entera. Un frustrado muchacho golpeaba de la rabia su mala creación. Salio muy enojado del mar todo mojado con su remo en la mano.

Desde lejos Akane que estaba apoyada en una palmera cómodamente recostada se reía de lo sucedido al joven por eso no puedo evitar carcajearse de lo lindo al ver el fracaso del pelinegro por conseguir su objetivo.

Este al llegar paso por su lado ignorándola. Ella se levanto y se burlo de lo que le paso.

"Nunca vas a lograr construir una balsa lo suficientemente buena para llegar a Japón, no lo lograras baka"

"¡CALLATE BOBA!" el le grita yéndose a cortar mas madera con un serrucho fabricado por el.

"nunca podremos salir de esta isla resígnate" le dijo detrás de el aun en tono burlesco.

"¡No! ¡Yo quiero salir de aquí!" dijo para que se lo creyera, al final de cuentas su orgullo de hombre era lo que estaba herido y también lo estaba por el rechazo de la joven hacia el.

"debes aceptar que este es nuestro hogar, jamás saldremos de aquí"

"¡Gracias a ti! ¡Yo no quiero pasarme toda la vida aquí solo contigo, siempre te burlas de mi, ni siquiera me gustas, jamás me cuentas tus secretos!"

"¡¿Ah si?! ¡Pues tú no eres la gran cosa que digamos! Eh visto como te tocas diciendo mi nombre, y se lo contare a tu papa si es que un día viene a buscarnos" el joven sintió mucha rabia en contra de la joven.

"¡tu!… ¡TE ODIO!" le grito tirándole un coco que casi la golpeo. Aunque realmente no sentía lo que estaba diciéndole a la peli-azul. Hasta se asusto pensando que podía haberla golpeado con el coco que le arrojo.

"¡Oye casi me golpeas!" le recrimina la jovencita.

"¡Fue sin querer, ahora retráctate de lo que dijiste!" le ordena muy enojado. Ella lo miro muy molesta sin siquiera pensar en acceder a su petición.

"¡ja! Lo he visto todo, siempre me espías, se que lo haces desde hace mucho tiempo"

"¡Cállate!"

"Recuerda que el otro día te encontré detrás de esa palmera mientras me bañaba, mentiroso, se que miras mi cuerpo"

"Lo hago porque te ves divertida ¿No recuerdas las fotos del señor Happossai de esas mujeres desnudas? ¡Pues así te ves tu!" dice burlándose

"No es cierto no me veo así" le objeta molesta.

"si, si lo es" el chico siguió burlándose, tomo dos cocos y se los puso en el pecho simulando los pechos de la chica, a esta le creció una vena en la cien perdiendo el control de su rabia.

"¡Deja de hacer eso Idiota! ¡Si no jamás te volveré a hablar!" le reprendió, pero este no le hizo caso y siguió remedándola haciendo un baile estupido.

"¡Uji uju, cuchi, cuchi!"

Ella al estar enojada de que el no le hiciera caso tomo un coco grande y se lo aventó dándole en la cabeza noqueándolo. Ella al verlo caer al suelo inconciente aunque en realidad estaba semi inconciente, aturdido por el golpe, corrió a su lado asustada de lo que hizo.

"¡OH Ranma perdóname, lo siento no quise lastimarte!" se disculpo angustiada, pero vio como el se despertó y se inclino. El al levantarse la empujo botándola al suelo apartándose de ella muy enojado.

"¡OJALA Y TE HUBIERAS COMIDO LA BAYA!" le escupió con cólera para luego irse con dirección a la playa.

Akane se quedo sorprendida y dolida por las palabras y el fuerte empujón que le dio el joven, el jamás la había lastimado físicamente hasta hoy. Se levanto y se fue de vuelta a su hogar, no sin antes quitarse una lagrima que cayo de su ojo izquierdo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**つづく****... **

**¡Hola! **

**Les agradezco que sigan mi historia. Mejor dicho mi adaptación, XD espero que les haya gustado el capitulo pero ¿cómo lo voy a saber? **

**Por sus comentarios.**

**n.n**

**Disculpen la demora es que el trabajo toma mi tiempo, pero esta semana tendré internet y tratare de actualizar en la noche.**

**No es que uno sea insistente pero al ser un intento de escritora ahora se entiende lo importante de estos. Yo cuando era solo lectora no lo entendía o me costaba pero ante el pedido de la autora comprendí que era su alimento, luego antes de crear fics comencé a dejar comentarios, sin tener cuenta y luego cuando me cree una lo hice. Por eso los pido, eso sí de todo tipo, por algo son comentarios sinceros, que nos hagan ver los errores y poder mejorar.**

**Ah…**

**Voy decirles que pronto subiré un Oneshot, se llama: "Meditación" espero lo lean, y a lo mejor subo mi otro fic que está siendo escrito ambos son R&A. en realidad tengo varios más que pronto iré subiendo de a poco. Un beso a:**

**leslietendo, Lulupita, candy, lolita, Teddy's Circus, own son,( te hice caso, gracias por tu observación) **

**Eso era lo que quería que supieran, un abrazo y hasta la próxima.**

**Atte.**

**Watashi.**


	5. Reconciliacion

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Blue Lagoon**

**Antes tengo que advertir que este capitulo incluye lemon. Si no les gusta absténganse de leer. Así que ya lo saben. Ahora a lo que nos convoca.**

…

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo V**

**Reconciliación**

.

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

"¡OJALA Y TE HUBIERAS COMIDO LA BAYA!" le escupió con cólera para luego irse con dirección a la playa.

Akane se quedo sorprendida y dolida por las palabras y el fuerte empujón que le dio el joven, el jamás la había lastimado físicamente hasta hoy. Se levanto y se fue de vuelta a su hogar, no sin antes quitarse una lagrima que cayó de su ojo izquierdo.

Al llegar ve como muchas de sus cosas estaban siendo tiradas por el pelinegro de coleta desde una entrada del segundo piso de la choza.

"¡¿Qué haces Ranma porque tiras mis cosas?!" pregunto alterada la joven.

"¡Es mi casa yo la construí!" le grita desde arriba.

"¡No es justo yo te ayude!" le aclara ella.

"Yo hice la mayor parte del trabajo, tu puedes buscar otro lugar para vivir" le grito para volver a entrar y ver qué otra cosa de la chica podía arrojar afuera.

"Oe ya te pedí disculpas ¡¿Que mas quieres que haga eh?!" Pregunto cansada de lo que estaba pasando.

"¡No quiero que hagas nada! ¡Solo vete de Mi casa! ¿Entendiste?" le grito y se adentro en la choza dejándole claro que no la dejaría entrar aunque ella lo intentara. El cerro una pequeña ventana "No quiero verte" le termino de decir.

Akane por su lado se resigno, pero estaba muy enojada con el. Toma sus cosas para ver en donde refugiarse "Esto no se quedara así, te arrepentirás" le grita fuerte para que Ranma la escuchara.

.

.

.

.

Más tarde la lluvia se hizo presente.

Akane se hizo de un refugio unos metros delante de la choza, pues había unos roqueríos que daban la forma de muralla grande, allí se instalo en un pequeño rincón, pero para ella fue suficiente, se tapo con lo que pudo, tenía una especie de techo hecho con hojas y ramas, hizo una fogata para no ceder ante el frío. Solo que por el viento de la lluvia su techo se cayó y el fuego se extinguió. Todo esto paso ante la vista burlesca de Ranma que estaba cómodo en la parte superior de la choza teniendo mejor vista de la desgracia de la jovencita.

El fingía que disfrutaba con su desdicha, pero por dentro estaba preocupado por ella. No quería que le pasara nada, pues luego de que se le paso la rabia se había arrepentido de haberle dicho lo de la baya. El jamás lo dijo en serio, pero otra vez no pudo evitar que su lengua hiciera de las suyas. El no paraba de mirar el pequeño refugio que Akane se había hecho. Estuvo tentado de ir a verla y tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

_Akane…yo…no quise decir eso…me…me equivoque pero es que estaba muy enojado y…desahogue toda mi frustración contigo…quisiera que las cosas cambiaran y que dejemos de estar peleados…No puedo vivir sin ti… yo…Siento tantas cosas por ti…todo lo que hago lo hago por ti…no debí correrte de nuestra choza…_

Aunque estuvieran en la misma playa no era lo mismo. Estaban distanciados. Pasaron 5 días en los que no se hablaban y cada uno buscaba su comida. Akane aprovechaba de ir al lugar prohibido a dejar flores a dios, esa roca con forma de cara que le gustaba. Ahora que no vivía con el chico podía hacerlo sin ningún problema. Se puso al frente, estaba muy triste porque ya no hablaba con Ranma, lo echaba de menos. Cerró los ojos y pidió por su papa y hermanas, que estuvieran bien. Que los protegiera.

_Ese baka…me…me odia…no quiere saber de mi…pero bueno…aunque me duela mucho…lo tengo que aceptar…A…aun recuerdo que el deseo que yo…que yo…_

Ante la piedra ella se puso a llorar amargamente. Estaba muy herida por lo que el chico le había dicho, ella no era tonta y comprendió que lo que sentía por Ranma era muy fuerte, ya que estaba sufriendo más que cuando comprendió que no vería a su papa y hermanas en mucho tiempo. El dolor era muy parecido cuando perdió a su mama teniendo apenas 4 años.

Después de desahogarse volvió a su refugio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era de mañana.

Akane estaba vestida con una blusa muy corta con vuelo de hilo que había en esa maleta, se le veía su cintura y vientre, tenía una pieza de tela que amarrada en su cadera dejando a la vista sus contorneadas piernas.

Ella se metió a una parte del mar que era como un lago pero al caminar no se fijo bien y piso un pez muy duro sintiendo un dolor fuerte en su pie derecho.

"¡AY!" exclama adolorida. Haciéndose la valiente soporto el dolor para que el chico que no le quitaba la vista de encima desde lejos No se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Se fue a su lugar sin hacer nada más.

.

.

Ya por la tarde estaba muy débil por lo que se refugió en ese rincón el cual era su hogar. Tenía mucha fiebre y le costaba respirar.

Después de ir a buscar unas cuantas frutas Ranma se percato de la ausencia de Akane en la playa, pues a pesar de que ya no la entrenaba ella hacia sola sus katas en ese momento de la tarde sin importar que la viera. La busco llegando a su pequeño lugar. Al verla noto lo mal que se veía. Estaba acurrucada temblando. Al ver eso se asusto tanto que llego de un salto a su lado, ya no estaba enojado con la joven.

"¡¿Akane…que te pasa?!" más que preguntar gritó desesperado.

"ve…vete" respondió ella con una muy delgada voz. Ante esto el chico se asusto mucho, la joven estaba de costado en sentido contrario de él, podía ver perfectamente como ella respiraba con dificultad y eso lo preocupo mucho

"Dime ¿Que te paso?" pregunto tomándola de los hombros girándola hasta verle el rostro.

"pise a uno…de esos…pe…peces que parecen…piedra" al escucharla abre los ojos sorprendido temiendo lo peor. Sabía lo peligroso que eran. Observo como Akane sudaba, y pestañeaba varias veces.

"¡No, no te duermas Akane, por favor! ¡no lo hagas!" le rogo con voz quebrada.

"di…Dios…" la chica se soltó de el y logro pararse con las piernas temblándole, el también se puso de pie tomándole el brazo derecho, pero su estomago se apretó del miedo cuando la chica le regalo una hermosa sonrisa diciendo unas palabras.

"gra…gra…gracias…por…por todo…Ra…Ranma…" termina de decir cerrando sus hermosos ojos marrones que a el tanto amaba. La chica se desplomo bajo su horrorizada mirada.

"¡AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Vocifero fuerte soltando lágrimas al pensar que ella se había despedido con sus últimas palabras.

_¡NO! ¡No son sus últimas palabras! ¡Ella no se puede morir! _

_¡Ella __noooooooO!_

Siendo presa del pánico tomo a la chica en brazos recordando sus palabras.

Dios.

Ella iba a ese lugar a pedir por sus familiares, eso le había dicho la joven antes de que se pelearan, el la había regañado por ser el lugar prohibido, pero después dejo que lo hiciera. El nunca había ido a ese lugar a pedir nada, pero recordó que si ese era dios entonces suplicaría por su chica.

Ella no podía morir.

_¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!…_

_ELLA NO ELLA NOOOOOO_

Ranma llegó lo más rápido que pudo. Puso a Akane encima de una roca grande. Se arrodillo a su lado. Su rostro estaba cubierto por lágrimas, el dolor en su pecho era insoportable. Ella no estaba respirando como tenia que hacerlo. Su rostro estaba pálido. Lo tomo y acaricio. Alzo la vista mirando al dios, con voz quebrada y de ruego suplico.

"Po…po…por favor…si… Existe…un…dios…sa…salva a mi Akane…po…por favor…señor…yo…lo que dije…fue…un error…no lo dije en serio…solo…estaba…en…enojado…pero…no fue verdad…yo no puedo vivir sin ella…¿Q…que…que va a ser de mi si se me va?… ¡Mi vida es Ella!...mi vida sin Mi Akane no podré soportarla Dios…prefiero morir…antes de perderla…te Lo suplico…sálvala, salva a mi Akane…Por favor…"

Terminó de rogar ya sin voz, el nudo en la garganta no le permitía seguir hablando. Se acerco a la chica tomándola en brazos poniéndola en sus piernas. La abrazo fuerte enterrando su cara en el cuello de la peli-azul. Ranma no dejaba de llorar.

"despierta…Mi amor…despierta" susurro quedo. Ahora entendía que lo que sentía por ella era amor. La amaba. Estaba enamorado de Akane. Recordó cuando en una de sus borracheras el viejo anciano le dijo que cuando el fuera grande se enamoraría de la jovencita. El no le hizo caso al decirle los 'síntomas' de ese estado, pero ahora lo comprendía, púes el era muy pequeño para en ese entonces haberlo entendido.

El la mecía entre sus brazos esperando reacción por parte de Akane.

"va…vamos Akane….despierta…anda despierta…mi vida" seguía susurrándole. Después de dos horas sintió como la joven lentamente se movía. Abrió los ojos como platos separando su cabeza del cuello femenino para verla a los ojos. Ella estaba respirando. Tomo su rostro con la mano. Ella aun no abría esos ojos que tanto anhelaba ver.

"¿A…Akane…e…es…tas...bien?" pregunto aun con voz quebrada.

"Ra…Ranma…" respondió la joven con una bella sonrisa separando sus párpados dándole al chico de la trenza una hermosa vista de esos preciosos ojos chocolate que lo habían hechizado.

"¡Akane!" grito feliz abrazándola sorprendiendo un poco a la jovencita, nunca lo había visto llorando y eso la enterneció mucho. El se percato de que su color ya era normal y sus labios estaban rojos como siempre, ahora con sus dos manos tomo su rostro "Tuve mucho Miedo Akane…" le dijo apenas unos centímetros de su rostro "Mucho miedo de perderte"

"Ranma…en…entonces ya… ¿Ya no me…odias?"

"¡Claro que no! Nunca te he odiado yo solo…me comporte como un idiota, perdóname por favor, perdóname, yo jamás podría odiarte…porque…Porque yo…yo Te Amo Akane…Te Amo y no podría vivir son ti, tu eres todo para mi, lo mas importante que tengo" le dijo provocando que la chica comenzara a llorar de la emoción. Ella levanto su mano débilmente acariciándolo y el ya no pudo resistirse mas.

La beso.

Ella acepto gustosa ese beso que los dos ansiaban. Ella corto el contacto para verlo y responder a su confesión.

"Ranma…también Te amo" dijo con una sonrisa que derritió al chico y el volvió a besarla. Bastantes minutos disfruto de los labios femeninos.

Se quedaron abrazados por un rato más. Hasta que Ranma la dejo nuevamente en la roca para traerle un mango. Se lo dio y ella comenzó a comerlo. El no dejaba de mirarla. Estaba cuidando que no volviera a sentirse mal. Después de terminarse la fruta Ranma la cojeó en sus brazos llevándola de vuelta a la playa. Al llegar el la puso con cuidado en su antigua colcha adentro de la choza. Al salir de ella busco todo tipo de comida para alimentar a su chica. El le dijo que no se moviera. Busco agua y se la paso a la joven. Ella la acepto feliz pues tenía mucha sed. Comieron hasta que la noche cayo obligándolos a dormir. Esa noche Akane no fue a darse su baño porque estaba muy cansada después de lo vivido. Ranma se acurruco con ella sin soltarla estaba demasiado feliz porque ella estuviera con el después de pensar que la podía haber perdido. Entendió que sin Akane el no podía vivir.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

Ranma despertó sin tener a la peli-azul en sus brazos asustándose de inmediato. Pensó que todo había sido un sueño pero al percatarse de que estaba el olor de ella tan presente en la cama y la ropa que ella uso ayer encima de una hamaca se tranquilizo. Así que fue al río en donde posiblemente podría estar. Llego allí muy agitado pero viendo que no se había equivocado.

La jovencita estaba de espaldas a el lavando su cuerpo solo que al estar mas adentro solo la podía ver hasta la cintura. Aun así sintió como su pulso se acelero un poco por lo que giro dispuesto a marcharse.

"¡Ranma!" escucho esa dulce voz. Se tenso al pensar que en cualquier momento lo regañaría por pervertido. Trago saliva y volteo hacia ella.

"A…Akane…yo…" la vio. Estaba de frente con su rostro sonrojado, su cabello mojado tapando sus pechos. Podía ver solo hasta su plano vientre.

Ella le sonrió. Eso acelero su corazón. Quedo sorprendido cuando vio como ella estiraba su mano hacia el. No quería pensar que aun estaba dormido y esto era una especie de sueño.

"Ven, báñate conmigo" dijo ella sorprendiéndolo gratamente.

"pe…pero Akane tu…a ti no te gusta que yo…" dijo muy nervioso sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo despertar a pesar de estar solamente con su calzoncillo.

"Ranma…ven, yo te amo y tu a mi, es normal que nos bañemos juntos" al oír sus palabras nuevamente su corazón latía rápido por la hermosa joven.

"¡Akane!...eres tan…tan hermosa" le dijo, ella solo sonrió feliz ante el cumplido…el ya no pudo negarse, no es que no quisiera pero dada la magnitud de sus sentimientos no sabia si podría contenerse. Se metió llegando a su lado. Ella con mirada traviesa se giro alejándose de el nadando feliz.

"¡Ah si! ¿Con que te quieres escapar de mí? ¡Ya veras!" ella tenia puesto una tela amarrada a su cadera pero con un pedazo que pasaba por debajo de su entrepierna para tapársela. Ranma se lanzo tratando de tomarla pero ella era muy ágil logrando escabullirse. Jugaron hasta que llego el medio día. Akane salio del agua saltando hasta una palmera, el pelinegro la siguió, viendo como ella sacaba una fruta jugosa y comenzaba a comerla, se le escurrió el jugo por el labio. El también comió unas cuantas. Esto le pareció erótico sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

Ella volvió a bajar escapándose de él, pero tras un veloz salto y habilidad propia de Artista marcial llego frente a ella. Los dos se miraron de manera penetrante. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir muy rápido. Ranma sentía como ese fuego lo llenaba por todo su cuerpo al ver a Akane haciéndolo jadear. Ella camino retrocediendo dándole una seductora sonrisa que lo embobo. Ella se sentó apoyándose en la palmera con las piernas dobladas dándole una buena vista de estas al hombre. Sacudió su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos semi húmedos despejaran sus grades y generosos pechos. Ranma trago duro. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago con esas cosas revoloteando mas fuerte que nunca. Su pene se alzo. Apretó los dientes, pero no pudo contener su deseo. Deseaba tocarla en ese momento.

"Ranma" ella lo llamo con una voz tan sexy que no puedo evitar llegar a su lado. Se arrodillo en frente de ella.

"Akane…yo…yo…" el no pudo hablar mas porque al ver esos labios entreabiertos cerro la distancia besándola de manera apasionada disgustando el sabor de la fruta. La chica que hace rato sentía un calor en su intimidad no dudo en corresponder de la misma forma ahora pensando en que no había ningún impedimento pues ya sabia que lo amaba con todo su corazón y el también a ella. Ranma metió su lengua siendo recibido de manera gustosa por la chica. El estaba embriagado nuevamente por ese sabor. La acostó en el pasto del río sin dejar de besarla hasta quedar encima de ella. Para después cortar el beso con sus narices juntas. Ambos se observaron intensamente.

"Mi corazón late…muy rápido" dijo Ranma.

"el mío también" respondió la mujer.

"si…siento…algo…algo raro en mi estomago…" dijo el joven, además de sentir todo ese fuego ardiente dentro de si.

"ta…también yo"

Ranma siguió mirando a Akane pero bajo su visión relamiéndose los labios. Tenía hambre de ella. De su cuerpo. El quería hacer algo que deseaba hace mucho. Nervioso subió sus dos manos y con estas grandes y fuertes toco y apretó los pesados pechos de la chica llenándose de ellos. Esto provoco que Akane soltara un gemido que lo hizo perder un poco la cordura.

"AHH…Ranma…" gimió ella enviado corrientes eléctricas en el muchacho que sentía como su pene se ponía mas duro.

"Akane…" dijo el saboreando la sensación de su tacto al tocar por fin esas cosas que tanto le gustaban de ella, bajo su cabeza y abrió su boca lamiéndolos y chupándolos. Su autocontrol se había perdido y como era algo primitivo no pudo contenerse. Se abrazo a la cintura de la chica levantándola un poco, Akane hizo su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de las caricias de Ranma haciendo que su acceso a sus montes fuera mejor para el. Este no paraba de comerse esos pechos, se volvió loco con su sabor. Estaba amamantándose de ellos, de sus pezones y carne. Con sus manos acariciaba los muslos de la joven hasta tocar con sus dos manos el trasero femenino. Después de unos 10 minutos saboreando el torso de la mujer Ranma volvió a besar sus labios. Ella lo envolvió con sus brazos en su cuello, luego bajo una mano acariciando la ancha espalda masculina, sintió como el hombre comenzaba a frotarse y ella se unió a la danza, ambos soltaron un gemido por el placer que sentían. No sabían que les pasaba pero entendían que no podían parar hasta satisfacer su deseo. Ranma se aparto un poco de ella mirándola, estaba agitada con los labios hinchados por sus besos, y con las mejillas muy rosadas. Se veía hermosa, sus mariposas se dispararon aun más y su corazón no paraba la carrera en su pecho. Acaricio su rostro besando la punta de su nariz.

"Te Amo" le dijo para luego besar su cuello. Aspiro su olor. Lo lamía, besaba, chupaba. Bajo su mano derecha y desato la tela de la chica apartándosela con las dos manos. Ella subió la cadera para que así el se la quitara por completo. Akane con sus nerviosas manos también se deshizo de las amarras del calzoncillo de Ranma dejándolo a un lado. Ella tomo su rostro para besarlo, el respondió de inmediato. Lo beso despacio pero profundamente. Al cortar el beso ella lo miro con amor sintiendo sus latidos cardiacos mas acelerados que nunca.

"Te amo" dijo ella. Se miraron unos segundos más. El comenzó a besar toda su cara. Mientras que la peli-azul recorría con sus manos el fuerte pecho de Ranma, arrancándole gemidos de satisfacción. Ella ya perdiendo la vergüenza bajo la vista mirando el pene del hombre ensanchando los ojos por el tamaño, este se avergonzó un poco pero luego se relajo al ver el deseo con que ella observaba esa parte de su anatomía. El se aventuro y toco la intimidad de ella provocando otro gemido de la joven. Ranma sentía como se ponía más duro y comenzaba a estar húmedo, ella también lo estaba. Sus dedos estaban dentro de la vagina de la chica, la cual desprendía mucho calor y un líquido que lo estaban volviendo loco. Necesitaba enterrar su pene ahí, no sabia porque pero su instinto se lo decía.

"Ah Akane yo…no…no puedo…m…maas Ahhh" gimió muy ronco el joven de la trenza.

El la abrazo haciendo que sus intimidades se juntaran, los dos gimieron, uno grave y la otra agudo por la rica sensación que tuvieron ante el contacto. Sin poder contenerse más Ranma le abrió más las piernas y froto su duro miembro por encima de la húmeda vagina de Akane. Ella no paraba de gemir, estaba cegada de placer por las frotaciones y movía su cadera al compás de la de su compañero. Ya sin esperar mas Ranma tomo su pene y lo metió en la entrada de la joven. Ella al sentirlo se quejo, pero luego dejo que el hiciera el resto, el la miro a los ojos para después besarla de manera apasionada. El interior de la joven era calido y saboreo la deliciosa sensación de estar dentro de ella. Akane envolvió con sus brazos la espalda de Ranma pero no llegaba a cruzarlo pues era bastante ancha. Dejo su cabeza en el cuello de el. El joven al sentir una barrera se sorprendió pero la lujuria, pasión y amor que sentía en esos momentos pudo mas, retrocedió un poco para después entrar con todo su pene llegando hasta el fondo traspasando aquel tope con el que se había encontrado.

"AHHHHHH" grito la chica en su cuello "duele" dijo.

"¡OH…Dios Akane!…es…ta...esta…. apretado….Ahhh" gimió con voz grave por el deseo el hombre. Sintió como Akane se tensaba pero no pudo parar. Tomando fuerzas comenzó a embestir a la chica de manera rápida, cosa que ayudo a que el dolor inicial pasara pues ella estaba muy mojada al igual que el con su líquido pre-seminal que los ayudo a lubricarse y a que ella olvidara el dolor. Ranma tomo las caderas de la chica y separo más sus piernas. El placer que estaba experimentando jamás lo había sentido. Era como comer un plato delicioso pero sin comerlo realmente. Veía como los pechos de Akane subían y bajaban por el vaivén de las estocadas. Enterró su cara entre ellos girando su rostro muchas veces dando después lengüetazos chupándolos nuevamente. Era exquisito lo que sentía. La chica estaba igual, sentía que estaba en el cielo, todo lo estaba viviendo en ese momento era demasiado placentero.

"Ah…Si….si… Ranmaaaaaaa"

"Akane…es…esto es delicioso" decía segado de placer "AHH…siempre…qui…quise ha…que lo hiciera…mos…OHH"

Las embestidas se volvieron muy desenfrenadas y rápidas, los dos iban al compás con sus caderas, no podían parar, Ranma la abrazo mas a el, aplasto sus pechos contra su torso. Ella con sus piernas envolvió la cadera masculina. Ranma sentía una sensación de culmino, era extraña pero muy embriagante, como si se fuera a derramar. Akane sintió unos espasmos haciéndola contraer sus paredes vaginales apretando mas el pene de Ranma haciéndolo gemir, ella arqueo la espalda sintiendo como desde la boca de su estomago el orgasmo se presentaba obligándola a culminar terminando con un fuerte gemido.

"Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Akaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" el dio la ultima y profunda estocada gimiendo fuerte y acompañándola pues su estomago se apretó sintiendo una exquisita sensación de explosión, su orgasmo llego a tiempo sintiendo como su pene expulsaba disparado el semen dentro de la vagina de Akane. Después de la corrida ambos se relajaron sintiéndose satisfechos pero algo cansados. Ranma que se había alzado un poco apoyando sus manos en ambos costados del suelo se dejo caer sobre los pechos de Akane jadeando dificultosamente. Los dos estaban tratando normalizar sus respiraciones. El chico subió su rostro para ver a la joven, ella al igual que el tenia sus mejillas muy sonrojadas. Se inclino un poco y tomo su rostro para verla, quería saber si lo que acababa de vivir con ella no era un sueño, vio que aun tenia sus bellos ojos cerrados. El se acerco a sus labios y los beso muy tiernamente, ella le respondió abrazándolo. Se sentía plena. Abrió bus bellos orbes y se encontró con la azulada mirada de su hombre.

"Ranma…esto…fue…fue"

"Genial…fue…muy rico Akane…"

"Si es cierto…yo…me siento diferente"

"También yo…es como si…ahora fueras mía…por…por completo"

"Si lo soy…pero ¿Que hicimos?"

"No lo se pero…es algo…que deseaba…hace mucho…no se porque pero, siempre que te miraba me ponía duro" le confeso apenado pero sentía que ya no tenia nada que ocultarle.

"OH, yo…yo…me sentía rara cuando miraba tu cuerpo…"

"pues…parece que…nos pasaba algo parecido" dijo sonriendo.

"si…solo que yo no tengo eso…que tu…tienes mi…cosita…es diferente"

"Aja…"dijo algo agitado por su explicación.

"Si yo…sentía un calor…a…ahí" explico la chica acalorada.

"Akane…eres…Tan hermosa"

"Ranma…te amo…"

"Akane yo también…Te amo…mucho, mucho"

Volvieron a besarse con urgencia. Sentían que se pertenecían. Era como si fueran uno solo. Ranma aun estaba dentro de Akane, el sintió que ella era solo de el. Su instinto le decía que ella era su posesión. Lo más preciado. Cortaron el beso pero se miraron felices, ella acaricio con su fina mano la cara del joven. El tuvo ganas de hacerlo nuevamente. Su temperatura corporal volvió a subir al verla tan cerca y admirar otra vez su bello cuerpo. Akane sintió como el flácido pene de Ranma se levantaba dentro de ella, gimió ante el hecho provocando la calentura en su compañero.

"Ah…estas…duro…Ranma ahhhh"

"Si…Akane…me gusta…tu calor…es…es delicioso…"

El chico de la trenza volvió a embestir a la joven. Se levanto un poco y apoyo sus manos en los pechos de la chica. Entraba fuerte haciendo que los dos gimieran de placer. La envistió rápido. No podía para de mover sus caderas, estaba enceguecido por eso que había descubierto que le producía tanto placer. Su chica lo acompaño con las embestidas moviéndose rápido. El artista marcial volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo. Sus latidos eran rápidos nuevamente. Cerrando los ojos pensó que se volvería adicto a lo que estaban haciendo, no sabia como se llamaba pero lo que si sabia era que le gustaba y mucho. Ambos volvieron a experimentar el orgasmo. Ranma apretando los dientes gimiendo de forma gutural y con sus manos en las caderas femeninas volvió a eyacular en la vagina de Akane. Ella sintió ese líquido caliente del joven por segunda vez soltando un gemido, al igual que el chico al momento de correrse.

Después de hacerlo por segunda vez sus cuerpos estaban más cansados. Akane subió su rostro besando de piquito a su amante. Luego hizo un gesto para que el saliera de ella, el comprendió al instante retirando su miembro. Al sacarlo se fijo que la chica tenia sangre en sus labios menores. Se asusto pensando que era su culpa.

"¡A…Akane…estas herida!" dijo preocupado. Ella sintió mucha vergüenza al ver como le miraba sus genitales. El estaba con sus rodillas apoyadas en el pasto, ella tenias las suyas abiertas a el, por eso el podía ver claramente la intimidad de la chica. Las cerro al instante en que el dijo esas palabras. Se sentó en el suelo con las pernas dobladas.

"no lo creo"

"pero Akane…tienes sangre"

"mira Ranma…no se si esto que diré será verdad pero creo que ese tope con el que te encontraste…cuando me la estabas me…metiendo…era una especie de barrera" dijo avergonzada, el asintió "pues, cuando la arrancaste con…con tu…tu cosa…"

"Pene" corrigió el muy tranquilo. Ahora ella asintió.

"bueno pienso que eso me hizo sangrar, y como ya la rompiste pues…pues creo que ya no sangrare mas…es como si debía ser así al ser la primera vez que algo como eso" apunto el pene flácido "entraba en mi" termino de explicar. Ranma considero sus palabras y se dijo que tenía razón.

"Eh…pues…es verdad…creo que no te equivocas"

"Si" Akane se levanto. El la imito. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Ella se acerco al pelinegro abrazándolo. El también lo hizo aspirando el aroma exquisito de la muchacha.

"¿Ranma?'"

"¿Mmm?"

"tengo hambre"

"yo igual"

"entonces vamos a tu choza para comer" dijo la mujer, pero el joven se separo un poco y la tomo de su rostro.

"Es nuestra choza mi amor, de los dos, olvida lo que te dije antes ¿Si?"

"¡Ranma!" exclamo emocionada la joven y lo beso tiernamente.

Luego de separarse el chico se metió al río a limpiarse. Akane hizo lo mismo. Al salir ambos cogieron sus ropas tapándose. Se tomaron de las manos y se fueron a la playa.

.

.

.

Después de alimentarse bastante se fueron a la orilla de la playa viendo el hermoso atardecer. Akane tenia al chico de la trenza prácticamente pegado a ella pues la había sentado en sus piernas para comer. Ahora no era diferente, el la tenia envuelta con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, esta estaba de espaldas a el apoyando su cabeza en la mejilla del muchacho que no paraba de hacerle mimos besando su cuello, pero tratando de contenerse. El estaba en las nubes después de lo que había sucedido entre los dos. No quería dejar de estar a su lado en ningún momento.

Al siguiente día

Los dos jóvenes estaban jugando en la playa.

Después de haber desayunado Akane huyo del chico y este no dudo en tratar de atraparla y le resulto fácil pues era mucho más rápido que ella.

"te tengo" dijo agarrándola por la espalda.

"No" dijo la peli-azul. Al girarse lo miro de forma sexy haciendo que el chico se embobara y esta aprovecho para escapársele pues había cedido en su agarre.

"¡JA! Te engañeee" dijo riendo para luego huir.

"¡malvada!" dijo el yendo en busca de la joven. Llego hasta ella y volvió atraparla sin problema "¡Lo ves soy el mejor artista marcial, no puedes escabullirte de mi!"

"No sabes si lo eres bobo"

"Lo soy"

"No"

"Te digo que si"

"No"

"Y yo digo que si, y te lo haré decir" el pelinegro la tomo entre sus brazos y la tiro a la arena poniéndose encima.

"¡Ya basta jajajaja!" dijo pues el le había hecho cosquillas.

"¡Di Ranma es el mejor!"

"Ranma es el mejor" repitió la chica sin poder moverse

"Si dilo" el se agito al sentir los pechos de la chica en su pecho y vio sus labios abiertos, tragando saliva.

"¡Ya Ranma! eres el mejor en todo ahora quítate ¡ya!" pidió suplicante pero risueña la jovencita. El al oírla salio de su aturdimiento.

"¡Es verdad Soy el mejor!" dijo triunfante después de que lograra sacar las palabras que quería escuchar de la chica.

"Ranma sigues encima de mi"

"SI y…me…me gusta estar así"

"Ranma"

"Akane"

Se miraron con deseo y no pudieron reprimir sus emociones. Akane subió su cabeza y beso apasionadamente al joven que sin pensarlo dos veces respondió de manera urgente a la chica.

Volvieron a hacer el amor, pero ahora en la playa muy cerca de la orilla por lo que el agua los mojaba sin importarles. Luego de su muestra física de pasión y amor se fueron al mar a bañarse desnudos, pero felices de tenerse el uno al otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**つづく****... **

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el lemon y me digan que les pareció. Aprecio mucho cada comentario. Bueno les dejo aquí este capítulo, el siguiente lo tratare de subir en estos días.**

**Un beso nos vemos.**

**Atte. **

**Watashi.**


End file.
